These Wooden Ashes
by Dia de Luz
Summary: Chesa Rebun smiled a lot. She laughed frequently. Now there's a shell of that same girl, haunted by death. Plagued with questions with unattainable answers, Chesa realizes that in order to understand, she just may have to lose a few pieces. Aidou/OC/Zero
1. Capítulo Uno

**Blame the rabbid plot bunnies. I swear.  
**

* * *

_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino!_

**These Wooden Ashes.  
**_Hanabusa Aidou / OC_**  
Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

_Ffft-Fffft_

It wasn't that she was a failure.  
Because she wasn't.

_Ffffft- Fffft_

She just didn't have the resources.  
She only had her hands.  
It wasn't her fault that she didn't have the money.  
She had merely been graced with these hands, and she would use them to their full potential.

_FFFF-  
CRACK!_

"Awh, gosh darnit!"

Waving a pathetic fist in the air, Chesa Rebun scowled down at her latest creation, peeved that she had been so careless as to crack the shining exterior. And it had been almost finished, too…  
It was because she had let her mind wander yet again. It wasn't that she was bitter- Chesa didn't want to be bitter.  
The girl simply longed for a formal education.

Lips thinning to a small line, the dark haired youth swore under her breath without the least bit remorse, narrowing her large clouded eyes as her fist slammed down onto wood.

"_Tou-san's going to have my head!"_  
"And why is this, daughter of mine?"  
"_Hiiiiieeee!"_

Chesa Rebun was a mere seventeen years old. She lived in a small cottage on the outskirts town, not too far off from the one and only Cross Academy, with her middle-aged Father.  
The girl was a short thing with round greying eyes and unruly onyx hair that fell far past her shoulder blades. It was always in tangles, yet somehow her Father had said it was perfect.  
Chesa was always quick to disagree.

"N-Nothing, Tou-san!"  
"So why is there a crack in this freshly carved-"  
"I'll take care of it right away!"

She was a worker. In earlier ages, she would have been called a peasant. The world wasn't _that_ cruel anymore, though. Now it was simply called the 'working class' or 'lower middle-class.'  
She didn't mind. Chesa liked work.  
But she didn't like her Father working.

"Tou-san, you should get back to bed. I can handle this."

"I'm fine, Chesa. Just a bit tired."

For the raven haired youth's Father had been stricken with disease in his early twenties, and from there on did his health slowly start to decline.  
His eyesight was about shot.  
It wasn't long before his limbs would start to numb.

"Tou-san…"

Chesa knew her Father could no longer feel the tips of his fingers.

"I am fine, daughter."

As for Chesa's health, she couldn't help but notice her eyes.  
Her Father, too, would silently watch with the years as his only daughter's eyes would rapidly lose their once beautiful shade in color.  
They had once been a striking shade of indigo.

Now they were merely a steely grey.

"How is business today, Tou-san?"  
"We get to eat tonight."

Clouded eyes crinkled as a small laugh bounced off the wooden shop's modest walls.

Chesa liked to laugh.  
Her Father liked to hear her laugh.

"Whatever you say, Tou-san."

Chesa had never been to school. Her Father simply could not afford it. And when she had come of age- a mere five years old- he had no choice but to put his only daughter to work.

She had been carving and molding since she was seven.  
She had been analyzing and scrutinizing since eleven years of age.

"Chesa…"  
"Yes, Tou-san?"  
"You can take the rest of the day to yourself."  
"B-But Tou-san-!"  
"Chesa."  
"Y-Yes, Tou-san. As you wish."

After all, Chesa's Father had no choice.  
He wanted her to lead a nice life.

"I will close up shop."  
"Okay."  
"You close up downstairs."  
"Alright."

The basement.  
Chesa knew her life was not normal. Most teenagers around her age went to some sort of school and were taught a formal education.  
Chesa had no choice but to learn to read and write from her late Mother, and learn everything else from her aging Father.

Most kids Chesa's age…

Did not have a morgue in their basement.

And did not build coffins for a living.

Then again…  
Most kids Chesa's age were not as sharp as she was.  
Especially without having received formal teachings.

Chesa was clever.

Later on would she question if that was a blessing or more so a curse.

* * *

_Read! Review! Love!  
_

_**-Mel**  
_


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Here you go, my lovely readers.  
I love my reviewers just as much as I love chocolate chips in my pancakes~**

**

* * *

**

_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino!_

**These Wooden Ashes.  
**_Hanabusa Aidou / OC_**  
Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

Officially, Chesa merely proffered her assistance in the construction of coffins at her Father's shop.  
Unofficially, well…  
She examined the deceased.

She had never gone to school, therefore she had never earned a degree of any sorts.  
But a degree is just a slip of paper telling you you're smart.  
Chesa didn't need a piece of paper to tell her that.  
That's why she had her Father.

Currently, the girl was in the upstairs of her Father's business- the ground level. Usually the girl would spend her days polishing the wooden surfaces of her beloved creations, making sure that dust would not settle and mar her beauties.  
But today she had completed that task- and still had hours to endure work.  
It was a slow day.

Chesa could see the clouds rolling in through the windows of the store, and there she watched as they lazed about in the blue sky.  
Times like these were when Chesa's thoughts had room to wander.  
She wanted to go to school. She wanted to learn more than what her Father could teach. She wanted to expand her horizons and keep going.  
But she had to provide. Her Father's failing health was not something she could overlook.

So the girl merely sighed, placing her chin on her palm and continued to stare at the sky above.  
Taking a look around her shop, Chesa blinked slowly, languidly._  
Rebun & Son_ was an inelaborate establishment that had been built in the late seventeenth century during a particularly well-off economic year. The wood was stable- only needing replacing every decade or three- and the support columns were sturdy enough to hold another century. The downstairs, the morgue, was a relatively new addition to the store.  
The ground level was the actual store.  
And the upstairs housed Chesa and her Father.

Live at work.  
Work at home.

How quaint.

Rubbing her tired greying eyes, Chesa yawned as she leaned forward on the dark walnut counter.  
She had to find something to do. Sitting behind the register all day would simply not do.  
Her eyes strayed to the side wall, where her beauties lay.  
The coffins in which Chesa created were intricate and detailed, down to the very last woodchip.  
She liked her work.  
Her hands needed to be kept busy.

She always had been a fidgety girl.

Maybe she could try a different material-

_Ding!_

Chesa's head suddenly snapped up from where she had been daydreaming, ready to greet the newcomer with a jovial smile and welcoming warmth.

It _was_ a coffin shop, after all.

"Hello! And welcome to _Rebun & Son_~"  
Chesa had learned by now to never ask her customers the causal, 'and how are you this afternoon?'  
Usually the ones buying coffins weren't exactly in the best of moods.

"How ironic…"

It wasn't until after Chesa had chirped her normal greeting that she actually saw her customer.  
Her _gorgeous_ customer.  
And it didn't help that his voice was as smooth as honey, either.

_Oh boy…_  
"A-Ah… Is there anything I can help you with?"  
Cursing herself for letting out that stutter, Chesa struggled to fight a blush from painting her cheeks.  
At least she succeeded in doing that.

Striking turquoise orbs connected with her own lackluster eyes, causing the youth's heart to skip a beat.  
A shadow of a smirk ghosted past the beautiful boy's lips.  
Almost as if he _knew._

_That's absurd._

And then that pretty face of his broke into a playful grin, shattering his grave demeanor in seconds.  
"Ah, kawaii~! Just my luck to hide in a shop with a cute clerk!"

"E-Eh?"

Chesa watched as the boy walked up to the counter which she had been leaning on, trying so desperately to keep her eyes off his lean build.  
Her endeavors weren't so successful that time around.

Placing his palms on the roughen wood worktable, the boy's eyes twinkled as he leaned forward.  
"And what can I call you, Miss?"

Chesa just blinked.  
"A-Ah… Chesa. Chesa Rebun. And you?"

The blonde boy merely offered a thousand watt grin, lighting up that pretty face of his with an almost ethereal shine.  
"Hanabusa Aidou, at your service."

As quick as lightning did the Hanabusa boy take hold of Chesa's hands, which had been clasped before her to keep from fidgeting.  
His grip on her hands was smooth and cool.

"Chesa-chan~! Please hide me!"

Now, this was not a normal occurrence in Chesa's normally, well… _normal_ life.  
A beautiful boy coming into her side of town was one thing.  
But then grasping her hands with those big blue eyes, pleading for help, was another.

She had to take a minute to let it soak in.

Beautiful boy.  
Grasping her hands.  
Pleading for help.

"S-So forward!"

Something was definitely up.

But then, the beautiful Hanabusa's head perked, and it was almost as if he were listening to something.  
"Oh! Too late!"

And before the girl could even respond, this gorgeous blonde had miraculously lifted himself over the side of the counter to stand beside our ebony haired youth, and next thing she knew he was scrambling into one of Chesa's beauties.  
That had clearly been off display.  
Because it was her work in progress.

Eyes widening, the girl cast him an incredulous look, "H-Hey-!"  
"Shhh. I was never here."

…

Had he really just winked at her?  
She just about died on the spot.

_Ding!_

The sound of the store's bell ringing off yet another time had the girl blinking out of her swooning session, raising her clouded eyes to her newest arrivals.  
Two teenagers, probably around her age, stood in the doorway of _Rebun & Son_, looking around in suspicion.

"Hello. How can I help you two today?" It took her a minute to paste on that usual warm smile of hers, but she was finally able.

A short girl- Chesa's height, actually- with brown hair and these peculiar eyes offered a small smile. The boy behind her, who leaned against the threshold of the shop, didn't give off a hint of friendliness.

"Hi. Well… we were just wondering…"

It seemed the small girl was slightly uncomfortable with what she wanted to say, but Chesa only proffered an encouraging smile.  
However, before the girl could spit it out, the silver-haired boy behind her rolled his pretty eyes and stepped forward.  
Crossing his arms, he bit out in irritation, "Have you seen an obnoxious blonde step in here?"

Steel eyes blinked once, twice.  
These two youths before her had the Cross Academy dark blue uniforms on._  
Le sigh._

Chesa didn't know what compelled her to speak the words that she had.  
Maybe it was because the boy was simply beautiful.  
Maybe it was because she hadn't had enough sleep the night before, for she had been kept up late with her latest masterpiece.  
Whatever the case, the raven haired youth was simply baffled with herself when she found her head shaking.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I have not."

"Are you sure?"

Mauve eyes were virtually boring a hole into her head.  
Chesa had to bite back her sudden irritation with the ill-mannered boy.  
As if sensing her sudden annoyance, the small girl lightly punched her companion on the arm.

"Zero! There's no need to be so rude!"

And she turned back to the petite shopkeeper, "I'm sorry, he's not normally like this. Thank you for your time."

Then she turned, basically dragging her friend right along with her.  
The door gave a forceful _thud_ as it slammed shut.

"Good for nothing brat…"  
Chesa could not contain the twitch to her brow as she watched the boy's back, suddenly questioning how such a kid could be brought into the world.  
Weren't children taught manners nowadays?

Sighing, the small girl rubbed the back of her head, grimacing when her hand tangled her inky hair.  
"Kids these days…"

"He is most unlovely, do you not agree?"  
The hot breath on the back of Chesa's neck had small bumps forming on her arms, and she had all but leapt in surprise.  
Sidestepping the boy, she turned to face him now that she had distanced herself.  
"Don't you know not to sneak up on people like that!"

"I thought you knew I was there…"  
Chesa merely threw him a look.

It was now that she really had the chance to take in Hanabusa's appearance, for he had suddenly lost that playful demeanor yet again.  
His eyes were roaming her shop with a blank expression coating his face, impassive.  
Our inky haired girl could only wonder how he managed to get his hair as wavy and luscious as it was.

She was almost tempted to ask him for a few pointers.

It seemed the boy's face was chiseled just right, his eyes were the most brilliant she had ever seen, and his skin was a creamy blend of peach and pale.  
She would have been envious if it weren't obvious that he _knew_ he was just that good looking.

"It's rude to stare, Chesa-chan~"

Milky eyes expanded as the boy's very blue orbs hit hers yet again.

She blinked, "R-Right. Well, Hanabusa-san, it seems your friends are gone."

The boy simply stared at her before grasping her hands yet again, an almost comical expression on his face as mock tears streamed down his face.  
"Are you trying to get rid of me, Chesa-chan! So cold~!"

"N-No, it's nothing like that!"

"Chessaaa-channn!"

Flustered, the girl could only rip her hands away and start to rub the back of her neck.  
Really, she had only met the boy not five minutes ago.

What on earth was going on?

"It's just that… I have to get back to work, Hanabusa-san. Please don't get upset."

It was nearly humorous to watch the boy sober almost instantly.

"Work? But there's no one here. Are you trying to lie to me, Chesa-chan~?"  
His voice was honey once again.

And when had he gotten so close?

Not able to fight off the blush from her cheeks, the girl suddenly turned a ruddy rose shade.  
"N-No-"

"Chesa! I need you down here on this one! I swear, what are you doing up-"

Footsteps.

With the voice coming from the staircase, Chesa slowly turned her gaze from the beautiful boy to see her Father standing in the threshold of the basement stairs.

"A-Ah! Tou-san!"

"A customer?"

It didn't take a genius to tell that Chesa's Father was disapproving. His unwavering stare and air of authority had the youth shrinking back, suddenly regretting her meeting Hanabusa Aidou.  
There was no nonsense during work hours.

Her Father was just that type of man.

With a resigned, internal sigh did Chesa go to confess that no, Hanabusa-san was not a customer, and yes, she had been slacking during store hours.

But a sudden silk voice beat her to the punch.  
"Yes, Rebun-san. Your daughter here was just explaining the different varieties of wood in which these fine caskets here are made of."

Chesa had to keep from letting her jaw drop at the blatant lie.  
Not even because of the lie, either.  
It was because this boy, who seemed the most conceited she had ever met, and was quite flirtatious, too, was covering for her.

There had to be a catch.

Visibly relaxing, Chesa's Father stepped forward with his cane, eyes glinting.  
"Always the diligent one, my daughter."  
"Yes sir. She is quite the charmer."

Chesa wanted to face-palm.

This boy was the charismatic one.  
Beautiful and charming.  
What a combination.

"Tell me, where are these imported from?"

And he was actually keeping up the facade!

Chesa could only watch the exchange between her Father and this gorgeous Hanabusa boy, growing more and more anxious with each word spoken.  
Hanabusa-san seemed like the type who would toy with this type of delicate situation.

"Ah? Chesa!"

The youth immediately stiffened at Hanabusa's side as her Father called out to her in a disapproving tone.

"T-Tou-san?"

Sighing, her Father merely offered an apologetic grin to the gorgeous boy, who had glanced quickly at Chesa by his side.  
Noting her obedience and servitude to her Father.

"I apologize, son. Chesa is as modest as they come."  
"Oh?"

His feigning interest almost tricked Chesa herself.

"These are not imported. My daughter creates these with her very hands."  
"Tou-san!"

"Does she, now?"

Chesa could have sworn there was a real interest that time.  
Flushing a nice scarlet shade, the Rebun girl merely crossed her arms and turned her gaze.

"There's no need to boast, Tou-san."

"As I said, modest."

"Well that certainly changes things. These are just magnificent!"  
She almost gagged at the sickly sweetness of the exclamation.

"Well. I'll leave you to this fine customer, then, Chesa. It was nice to meet you, son."

"Yes, very much, Rebun-san."

Chesa exhaled heavily as her Father took his leave, back down the staircase in which he came.  
Placing her palms to her face, Chesa thanked the man upstairs for her sudden good fortune.

It was quiet in the shop for awhile.

Bringing her hands down, Chesa almost jumped right out of her skin as she found striking blue eyes right before her.  
"Chesa-chan~"  
"H-Hanabusa-san!"

Taking a step back, she once again had to distance herself from the sudden proximity.  
It seemed the boy did not know the meaning of 'personal space.'

"You build coffins?"  
Chesa quirked her lips ever so slightly, "Odd job, huh."  
"You're so talented, Chesa-chan~ And cute~ !"

"H-Hanabusa-san!"

Quite frankly, the girl didn't quite know what to make of the boy.  
But as he took his leave later that day, she could tell she had not seen the last of him.

Especially with his parting words.

"You owe me, Chesa-chan~"

Indebted.

It felt like a brand blatantly stuck on her forehead.

**/~/**

_Another chappy.  
Feedback is loove~_

**-Mel.**


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Did you know that you guys are just awesome?**  
**And awesome is a pale word compared to ya'll.**

* * *

_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino!_

**These Wooden Ashes.  
**_Hanabusa Aidou / OC_**  
Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

The morgue was a cold and sterile place.  
It did not bother Chesa in the slightest.  
At least, not anymore.

It was about four in the morning, yet there Chesa stood.  
Over a gurney with a white sheet.  
A lump under said white sheet.

Chesa had used to be scared of the bodies. She had thought they would suddenly pop up, eyes wide and mouths open, suddenly having the insatiable craving for human flesh.  
Her Father had called her childish and told her to stop that nonsense.  
She had to work.

So she stopped.

In a way, the cold helped her feel detached. There was no fear, there was no sorrow. There was only a girl that had to continue for her Father. Chesa's Father could no longer carve, mold, cut, or do anything rather useful with his hands.  
The tremors had gotten too violent.  
So he had trained his daughter from an early age to do his bidding.

The girl never even had a chance.

But she never thought like that.  
Thinking like that was quite impossible for Chesa, actually.

No once had the girl felt bitter towards her own Father for putting her to work right away.  
Not once had she cursed him for not enrolling her in school.  
Ever.

She simply thought that work was her calling.  
She enjoyed building coffins.  
She didn't mind cutting into bodies and determining the cause of death.

She was a smart girl.  
Her Father and late Mother had made sure of that.

But she was also a dreamer.  
And that was where she stumped herself.

With a heavy sigh, the small girl blinked her tired eyes, frowning slightly down at the clipboard which she currently held in a loose grip. Her Father had called her downstairs not ten minutes ago, requesting her presence.  
Requesting her hands.  
Her Father was now upstairs in his bed.  
Chesa had sent him in for the night when she had seen how feeble he had appeared.

"Now what is a corpse doing arriving here at four in the morning…"  
There was only slight puzzlement lacing the petite girl's tone.

Heaving another sigh, Chesa discarded her wandering thoughts and prepared for the autopsy.  
Her hands really were marvelous things.  
Slicing. Carving.  
Creating.

Stealing.

When her gloves were secure and her smock and surgical mask were all in place, Chesa inhaled one last breath before lifting the sheet.

**/~/**

It was in the early hours of the morning when Chesa finally emerged from the basement.  
She had to go through the main room of the shop to make it to her bedroom.

It was there that an unexpected guest greeted her with a chipper salutation.

"Chesa-chan~!"

Hesitating in her next step, the girl paused with her foot raised. Turning her head with a languid slowness, greying orbs met shimmering blues.  
They really did stand out in the shadowed atmosphere of the shop.  
The rain pouring outside only added to their glowing look.

It took the small girl a minute to find her voice.

"Hello, Hanabusa-san."

She was too tired to feel surprised.  
It had been almost a week since she had last seen the breathtaking boy, not that she had been counting.  
Really. She had been too busy for that.  
But she could admit that she had missed those striking looks of his.

It was then that the girl had realized that Hanabusa-san was in her shop, stepping closer to her.  
And she looked like hell. Felt like it, too.

Heaving a sigh, the girl pivoted to make her way behind the counter, realizing that with Hanabusa there, she would not be able to get a wink of sleep.

That, and the body downstairs…  
She really hoped her Father would wake soon.

"What brings you to this part of town, Hanabusa-san?"

Chesa had taken to leaning below the counter to grab one of her carving knives and a few items to smooth over the wood of one of her coffins.  
Retrieving said materials, the girl turned to her work in progress- the very coffin Hanabusa had hid in just a week ago. Putting her hands on the edges to lift the hefty piece, she suddenly stilled as she felt a presence just behind her.  
Two smooth hands falling onto hers.

"Let me."

The girl could only find the strength to let her head bob in a small nodding motion as she felt Hanabusa take the coffin from her grasp, heart beating quite violently as his skin grazed hers.  
The coolness of his was quite a contrast to her warmer flesh.  
It sent chills up her spine.

"T-Thanks."  
"No problem~ "

It was quiet in those next few minutes where Chesa had pulled up a stool to the counter-top and laid out her materials, whereas Hanabusa merely watched with a slightly curious eye.  
It had first been her profession that struck him.

A coffin builder.  
But then… the smell.  
Chesa Rebun had the lingering odor of death around her.

It had hit that inquiring chord in the boys system.  
A coffin builder. Smelling of death.  
The death was coming from the basement staircase.

"Chesa-chan~"

The girl did not look up, to the blonde's amusement.  
"Yes, Hanabusa-san?"  
"Why does it smell like a certain staleness in here?"

Hanabusa watched with those sparkling eyes as the girl before him stiffened, before slowly cutting her eyes towards the staircase.  
She didn't even turn her head.  
If Hanabusa weren't a vampire, keen enough to catch it, he might not have.

"A-Ah…"

It merely intrigued the boy as to why Chesa smelled of death.  
He could smell the stale corpses from here.  
There was some type of morgue down there.

"My Father is a Medical Examiner."

A lift to his brow was his only response as the girl rubbed those clouding eyes of hers.

"A coroner."  
His smooth statement caused Chesa to only nod her head, suddenly intent on the wood before her.  
Hanabusa was a sharp one, though.  
The boy had already figured that, from her exhausted and disheveled appearance, she had been awake for the majority of the night.  
From her smell could he deduce that she had been around death for that time.

"You do your Father's work for him?"  
The astounded look on the girl's face had a wide grin slowly curling Hanabusa's lips.  
"W-What? N-No, that's absurd. I could never!"

This was fun.

"You can't lie to me, Chesa-chan~"  
"I-I'm doing no such thing!"  
"Hmm… I wonder how you could get licensed so young…"

Hanabusa was enjoying how he could rattle the girl so, first with his proximity and then with his mere words.  
He had taken to leaning forward on the counter, face dangerously close to the petite girl's.

"I tell you, I do no such thing."  
"Unless you do it… illegally…"

By now Chesa had gone silent, her big eyes as round as they could go.  
Hanabusa started to wonder why they were losing their pigment so.  
Then after running that through his mind, he wondered as to why he suddenly cared.  
How odd.

"What's your blood type, Chesa-chan~?"

Two things happened at that.

Both of which that only a boy as keen as Hanabusa could catch.  
First, Chesa's heart had given a particularly feeble thump, followed by the paling of that delicate face of hers.

She really did look like a doll, Hanabusa had to admit.  
A porcelain doll building coffins and illegitimately examining the deceased.

He really had come across an interesting one.

"W-What?"  
She seemed suddenly on edge.

Huh.

Leaning closer, Hanabusa couldn't smother the smirk that had threatened to once again curl those rosy lips of his.

"Chesa-chan~ "  
"W-What an odd thing to say…"

**/~/**

The rain continued it's unyielding deluge throughout the day.  
Hanabusa-san had left merely minutes after his arrival, forming some smooth excuse that was sure to be a lie.  
Not that Chesa cared. The boy could do as he pleased.

But those questions of his…

_"What's your blood type, Chesa-chan~?"_

Shook her more than she would have liked to admit.

"Tou-san."

Chesa stood before her Father, who lay in his bed with a fever. In her hands was a small manila folder, with an assortment of crisp white papers tucked one after another safely inside.  
"The autopsy reports."

Another two bodies had come in that afternoon.  
Chesa had examined them as thoroughly as the first.

"Is there a reason as to why they're together, Chesa?"  
"Yes."

Chesa had to force her words.  
"The cause of death for the three victims is identical."  
"Identical?"  
"To the very tee."

Her Father merely proffered a pensive frown, followed by his forceful demand.  
"Cause of death?"

Chesa's mouth felt numb.  
"Blood loss."

Blink.  
"That's it? No outstanding lacerations?"

The room was swaying. Chesa's eyes felt dry.  
Her mouth felt as if it had been stuffed with cotton.  
"There were… marks."

Her Father was silent.  
Chesa couldn't stop.

"On the neck. They… were almost…"

The room was fading to grey.

"Bite marks."

The room went black.

"I see. Thank you, Chesa."  
"Y-Yes, Tou-san."

"Your eyes."  
"I'm fine."

Darkness.  
Dryness.

Bleak.

"What will we do, Tou-san?"

Chesa could only listen to the silence.  
Until her Father's gruff voice rang out.

"I need you to make a special run, Chesa…"

"I'm listening."

**/~/**

_Read. Feedback. Love.  
**-Mel**_

_**

* * *

**_

**LOllipOp-and-LuXuRy:** Awh, thanks a bunch. It's cool that I get new readers who are just so great. Glad you could read!

**Alice Althea: **Thank you very much! I'm glad you're excited about this fic! I hope I can meet your expectations every time I post!

**Animelover1993:** I just love you, Liz. !

**Mysticbreez: **I'm stealing your plot bunny nets. Just for you. Thank you!


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**I absolutely love ya'll for reviewing.**  
**Mucho amor.**

* * *

_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino!_

**These Wooden Ashes.  
**_Hanabusa Aidou / OC_**  
Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

Chesa's Father did not know the meaning of the word tact.  
Nor was he aware of a thing called sensitivity.  
Or feelings.

Just any sort of mushy emotions, for that matter. For Chesa's reasoning in regards to her Father's lack of emotion of any kind except disapproving disappointment was very well enforced- in her mind, that was.  
The girl really tried- one had to give her credit.  
She tried to please her Father.  
She tried not to think bad thoughts. She really gave a strong attempt to set aside his lack of sensitivity and respect him as the man he was- her Father, the man who had raised her with an iron will when her Mother had passed.  
He had not once wavered in his rules, not in his teachings, and not in his and Chesa's work.

But he did waver in one area.  
Full circle- feelings. Sensitivity. Awareness of others' problems, for the most part.

Grasping her small umbrella in a particularly tight hold, Chesa scrunched her eyes as she stood at the entrance of the school in which she could only dream of attending.

Cross Academy.

She desperately attempted to keep her clouding eyes from smearing.  
Her vision was blurred.  
Her condition was worsening by the day. Her Father was not aware. He thought she was at a remission stage- he thought her vision was maybe even improving. He even thought that she had stopped losing it from time to time.  
Too bad her Father was dense in those areas.

With her umbrella in one hand and a small manila folder in the other, Chesa heaved a heavy sigh before entering the gates.

**/~/**

"Cross-san. I-I… I am sorry for intruding so suddenly, but my Father insisted for this trip to be made."  
"Chesa-chan~! I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been hiding, my darling! Your Father has been holing you up in that shop of his, keeping you from the public eye, hasn't he~!"

Chesa's large eyes widened as the one and only Chairman of Cross Academy leaped over his desk and cupped her hands with his, tears streaming down from the glasses of his.  
"C-Cross-san!"  
"It's been so long, Chesa-chan!"

The small youth could only flush a deep scarlet as the Chairman continued his rant, greying eyes blinking quite innocently at the man. The rain was pouring outside- it had gotten particularly violent, now.

Chesa had waited until the Chairman had sobered- which took quite awhile, on her watch- to address him with her sudden intrusion once again. "Cross-san…"  
"Are you wondering why your Father has sent these reports to me, Chesa-chan?"

The girl merely moistened her pale pink lips, keeping her expression clean.

"I will not question Father's motives."  
"Maa~ You're such a good daughter, Chesa-chan. I would find it odd that my Father sent three autopsy reports to a mere Chairman."  
"You and Father are long-time friends, Cross-san. I trust his judgment."

Her voice was as firm as could be.  
The Chairman noted this with a serious air.

"Have the years been good to your Father, Chesa-chan?"  
"I cannot say he is doing his finest."  
The hitch in her voice told the Chairman that problems were arising. Rebun's health, from Chesa demeanor, was failing. The Chairman watched as Chesa stood there with her hands cupped before her, slim fingers lacing together as her clouded eyes stared out the window.

Her health was failing as well.

"Chesa-chan…"  
"Yes, Cross-san?"  
"Your Father does not have much time left, does he," came the Chairman's statement.

There was a long silence after his words.  
He merely waited for the raven haired youth to answer.

And when she did, her voice was uneven. "No. No, he does not."  
"And tell me, how is your condition coming along?"

Another silence.

"… I cannot say that I am fairing well, either."  
"I see."  
"Chesa-chan…"  
"Yes?"

Silence. The Chairman laced his fingers as he rested his chin on his hands, staring at the small girl with an indecipherable glint in his eye. Chesa was always a meek, modest girl. She was polite. She was formal.  
She was too obedient to that Father of hers.

"Why don't you enroll in Cross Academy?"

When her Father left this world…

"W-What!"

She would have nothing left.

"What do you think, Chesa-chan?"

Her Father had once been partners with the Chairman. Their business was not of making coffins or examining the deceased. For the deceased in their line of work turned out the be nothing more than ash after just a few minutes.

It was sad to see that Rebun had not warned his daughter of the horrors of their world.  
And there she was with those autopsy report, thinking she had given them to the Chairman to simply be aware of the danger in the area- to keep his students safe.  
The deaths were those of a vampire.  
And Rebun was keeping that from his daughter til his very end, it seemed.

"For give me, Cross-san, but that is a very preposterous and fantastical idea."  
"Why do you say this?"

He was not amused this time around.  
The girl flushed a nice scarlet shade.

"I-I am sorry, but I will have to-"

"Accept."

A new voice had interrupted the girl's train of thought, and she blinked quite owlishly, clouding eyes blank.  
Her slow voice, "Accept…?"

She was unaware of that wide grin curling Cross's lips until she heard his quite jolly exclamation. "Good! Very fine choice, Chesa-chan! I just knew you would accept my offer!"

Blink.  
Blink.  
"A-Ah! N-No! That's not it! I meant-!"  
"Don't make a young beautiful Chairman such as myself cry, Chesa-chan!"  
"C-Cross-san!"

Grey eyes were wide as Chesa turned to look at the cause for her speech blunder, blinking at the new arrival, who had taken to leaning in the threshold to the room.

He was beautiful.  
Just like Hanabusa.

And that had the girl's cheeks red all over again.

"Kuran-san! Did you hear? I've got myself a new student!"  
"Yes, I have. Congratulations, Rebun-san."

Chesa merely blinked again at the man standing in the doorway once again, a slow frown curving her lips. His eyes were a deep maroon, and his hair was a sharp chestnut.

"I-… Cross-san… you know Father and I do not have the means-"  
She had turned back to the blonde, but he had just waved her off with a nonchalant gesture. "Don't worry about that, Chesa-chan. Your Father is a dear friend of mine."

"Then understand when I say that I simply cannot-"  
Great. The blonde was crying again.

The girl simply stood there with a frustrated frown, a deep plunge to her brows. She bit her lip to keep back some exasperated words, and her small and calloused hands bunched at her sides.

Her vision blurred once.  
This was not going well.

Sighing, Chesa pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb, scrunching her damaged eyes in hopes to get rid of the sudden swirling.

"Chesa-chan?"  
"It seems you have distressed her, Chairman," came the silk voice yet again. Chesa had no choice but to ignore it, swallowing thickly as her head gave a light pound.

Blinking her eyes open, the girl found two curious gazes on her.

She spoke before either one, "I'm fine. But I cannot attend this academy."  
"Chesa-"  
"Father is not well. We do not have the means of payment, and I have a shop to run and coffins to build."

_And bodies to examine._

"I do not have time for schooling."

The Chairman merely frowned at the girl before him. Chesa was still that modest child that he had met all those years ago, but it seemed that only her loyalties had grown. She was still small, her hair was so long, and her eyes had gotten worse.  
She was still as thin as a rail. She was still soft spoken.  
But she had grown a backbone.

"Sleep on it, Chesa-chan."

The girl merely tightened her lips and narrowed her cloudy eyes.  
"I'll take my leave now."  
"It's raining cats and dogs, Chesa-chan."

"… Rain does not prevent my steps forward. Good day, Cross-san," here the girl flicked her eyes towards the man with maroon eyes, "Kuran-san. It was nice to see you again."

"Give your Father my best, Rebun-san."  
A curt nod was his only answer as the door _clicked_ shut.

A heavy sigh, followed by silk.  
"She is still very loyal to her Father."  
"Yes. And he will soon pass."  
"She was only a child when I met her. I am vaguely surprised that she remembers."  
"That's Chesa for you."

Silence.

"She will not leave Rebun-san's side, Chairman."

…

"That is what I fear the most, Kaname-kun."

* * *

_I apologize for the lack of Hanabusa in this chapter, but I had to speed up the plot.  
He'll be in the next one, I promise. _

_**-Mel.**  
_


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**A/N:** So, here we are. I could go and list reasons as to why my updates aren't as quick as they were previously, but I'll just skip that step and let you read.

Thanks for reviewing, guys!

* * *

_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino!_

**These Wooden Ashes.  
**_Hanabusa Aidou / OC_**  
Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

It was still raining two weeks later. To the very day, the rain seemed to never relent and continue to pummel the worn cobblestone streets of Chesa's normally quiet hometown. Everyday she would rise, carve, eat, examine.

Repeat.

Rest.

Repeat.

Her Father had not risen once. Maybe to use the restroom, but that was the only extent to which he could move. He could barely stand- his fever would not call for it. His daughter, always there to help, would be at his bedside even before he called for help, as if she just knew he was in need for a lift or a meal.  
Chesa loved her Father dearly.

So when she walked upstairs on that stormy Tuesday morning to see her Father's eyes closed…  
His chest not moving…  
And his skin as pale as her dear cadavers' downstairs…

She could only stare.  
Walk back downstairs.  
And sit on her wooden stool at the window to watch the flood waters of her streets.

**/~/**

It was mid-morning when a small _ding_ of the bell against the door resounded throughout the modest shop, signifying a sign of life other than the small girl's.  
Chesa didn't react to the life.  
But said life reacted to the silence.

"Chesa-chan~?"

Hanabusa Aidou stepped from the threshold as a particularly nasty gust of wind blew right on by, closing the door with a harsh _thud._ The smell didn't hit him until after he had noted Chesa's spot at the window.  
It wasn't something a human would smell quite yet.  
But Hanabusa wasn't human.

Without another word did the beautiful blonde disappear up the stairs, leaving Chesa for just a few minutes. It didn't take long for him to emerge once again, usually striking and shining eyes now holding an emotion that he would deny if accused of holding.  
Maybe one could call it pity, maybe one could call it mercy towards another.  
Concern was what came to mind when Chesa's gaze locked his.  
Concern, and something feral.  
Primal, almost.

**And then her world went black.**

"I was going to see if he was well enough to walk today."  
Her voice wasn't hollow, it wasn't stunned- it was filled to the brim with emotion.  
But her eyes stayed dry.  
The red rims signified there was enough crying for one morning.

Though Chesa could sharply disagree.  
Her Father deserved more tears than she could give.

Hanabusa merely stood there watching her.  
For once, he didn't know what to do. The charming Hanabusa Aidou, idol to the silly girls of Cross Academy, was at a loss. Because this small slate haired girl threw him a loop.

Why did he care?  
Why did he worry that he would suddenly say the wrong thing?

And that smell…

A pleasant shudder ran down his spine as he took an unconscious step forward.

"Hanabusa…"

It was the first time the girl had addressed him so, causing him to keep his dazzling eyes on her form. Her eyes, specifically. They were much more clouded- much more damaged.

"He was ill. I expected…"

She cut herself off- Hanabusa saw her lower lip tremble with those keen eyes of his.  
He took another step forward. Something sharp grazed his bottom lip.

That coppery smell…

And then Chesa fully turned to the striking boy.  
And Hanabusa almost snapped.

Blood coated her front, her gloved hands.  
Now merely a foot away, Hanabusa struggled to maintain his composure as he eyed the bloodied girl with a predatory glint in his eye. She held her hands before her, limbs trembling.

"H-He didn't die from cancer."

The wind howled against the shutters outside.  
Giant _plops_ spattered the clear windows.

And Hanabusa couldn't stop his next step forward.

He was right there, he could swoop down and it would be over in seconds.  
She was right-

"Will you stay?"

Those words knocked him back. Like an iron fist socked him right in the gut.  
Her level gaze, grey and all, was on his form.  
It was then that he had enough sense to realize that she could not see him.  
And a feeling akin to relief flooded his system, though he would not acknowledge it.

This insignificant girl was getting to him.

When Hanabusa did not answer her, she averted her eyes to stare behind him.  
It didn't take long for him to realize she was eying the staircase, though she would see nothing but black.

"I did not get a chance to e-examine him. But… there was too much b-blood for it to be… _natural._"  
She choked out that last word.

And Hanabusa understood.  
Chesa did not know about his world. She was ignorant to the very danger she was in as he stood right there before her.  
But she was very suspicious.

Hanabusa played dumb. He played the act of a flirtatious Romeo- a heart breaker.  
Though these were maybe a small part of Hanabusa Aidou's character, there was a much more darker and sharper part to the boy. He was smart, clever, cautious.  
He rarely was anybody's fool.

"Of course, Chesa."

And this time, there was truth in that honey voice of his.  
Genuine safety.

Because he knew the craftswoman was right.  
And he'd be there when she figured it out.  
Because it felt right.

And for the life of him, he could not fathom why.

**/~/**

"Chesa… how are you going to cut when you can't even walk down the stairs without my help?"

"Do me a favor, Hanabusa?"  
"Yes, my dear Chesa~?"  
"…Stop talking please."

"…Tch."

But the boy complied as Chesa popped her neck- something that he had payed close attention to. His eyes lingered on said smooth skin for quite some time, wondering how it would feel to bury his nose in that pale skin of hers and inhale that natural wooden scent that seemed to linger just at the surface of that peachy-

"…Pass me the scalpel."

A small quirk of his lip signified the boy's apparent amusement with her soft command, but as he reached to get the metallic tray and pass her said sharp object, his light smile melted.

Chesa was not smiling.  
A deep frown forced her lips downwards, and her iron eyes seemed to take on a glassy appearance. Her hand, which hovered over a rigid form, trembled as it continued to lower.

Hanabusa couldn't merely watch- he just _had_ to get involved.

He felt the small girl stiffen under his touch as his hand took a hold of hers, guiding it with smooth precision.  
He liked the feel of that surprisingly smooth skin.  
She was warm.

"H-Hanabusa-"  
"Let me be your eyes."

It only took one small cut- knife like canines met soft gums. Hanabusa ignored the pleasing sensation as his hand unconsciously tightened on Chesa's.

He noted she was no longer shaking.

"I need you to take his temperature, Hanabusa."

And so the boy did.  
After voicing the numbers which determined the time of death, Chesa could only blankly stare at her Father's cold form on this cruel and stainless steel slab.

"He died last night, then."

Hanabusa remained silent as he watched Chesa's face morph with confusion.

Then to fury.

Blue eyes widening, the boy almost didn't dodge that tray of sharp objects in which Chesa had then decided to chuck at the nearest wall. And he certainly didn't expect the girl to rip off her gloves and tangle her hands in that slate silk hair of hers.

"That's ridiculous! I didn't-!"

Hanabusa merely stood off to the side with his hands in his pockets and Chesa pounded her fists on the metal table, and he smelled the faintest scent of salt.

"_I didn't even go to sleep last night! I was awake the whole time! How could I not hear Tou-san's murder!"_

And he just knew her deductions were correct.  
This Chesa Rebun was a smart girl. Hanabusa couldn't deny that. She was soft-spoken and a compliant girl, but her intelligence threw him off. She wasn't schooled.

She wasn't taught.

At least, as far as appearances went.

Apparently she was skilled in the medical field.  
And creations.

She just kept getting more interesting by the second as he continued to watch her. She would continuously wipe her eyes, as if she were ashamed of her own tears. Her sniffles could be heard from the boy's distance- a sound in which he could tell she was attempting to quell.

It was a long time before Chesa could gather her wits enough to turn around and wipe those smoky eyes of hers.  
**And this time she blinked once, twice, three times.**

…

"Hanabusa…"

And he knew she saw.  
Because it was just that obvious.  
And he hadn't bothered to hide.

"Yes, Chesa?"

Another owlish blink was directed towards him.  
And her lips pulled into that deep frown again.

"You have fangs."

Hanabusa paused at her blunt statement before shrugging nonchalantly, keeping his paralyzing gaze connected with hers.

"That's quite an observation, Chesa-chan."

…

"Hanabusa."

"Yes?"  
"It's time we sat down and had a nice chat."

"If you insist~ !"

* * *

_Sorry for the wait, but that's how I roll now, apparently.  
Review and I'll be nice~ :)_

_**Mel**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Pulchritudo in omnia **- Oh well, thanks. Your review made me crack a giant smile. So I'm pretty darn grateful for your words, and your patience and whatnot with this story. So, thanks. You're pretty freakin' awesome. **PS!** Have you read 'Nineteen Minutes' by Jodi Picoult? I saw your profile that you had a quote. It's great. Just a random fact.**  
Inperfection - **You're so cool. Thanks a lot :)**  
YukinaTheSoulReaper - **Awh, thanks. Well, that's ironic. I'm actually watching NCIS as I'm posting this, haha.**  
Mysticbreez- **Glad you approve of my writing :)**  
Animelover1993, Juno Tartini, xSayori.**  
You guys are great


	6. Capítulo Seis

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait. You can yell at me if you want. I'll smile and tell you it'll be okay.  
Thanks for reviewing, my lovelies.

**zee2themax**  
**Futakomori Akemi**  
**Ms. Irony**  
**Pulchritudo in omnia**  
**Minikitteno5**  
**Mysticbreez**  
**YukinaTheSoulReaper**  
**Ria-The Ninja of Time**  
**Juno Tartini**  
**Inperfection**  
**animelover1993**

_You all are just my favorite people. Seriously, I suck at getting back to my reviewers now because I'm an ass, but just know that if you review, I know you're there. Seriously, don't feel like I don't notice. I love you all for it!  
_**And thanks In the Willows for your words as well!**

**

* * *

**

_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino!_

**These Wooden Ashes.  
**_Hanabusa Aidou / OC_**  
Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

Chesa Rebun was a simple girl. She liked it that way. She lived the simple life, the simple works- the simple people and the simple things.

But deep down, Chesa craved something in which no other in her simple life had. She wanted it bad- she had a need for it.

She craved the complexity of another individual.

Now, Chesa knew that these odd wishes and needs were... for lack of a better word, odd. Especially when spoken aloud. And maybe they weren't even that weird, just when put into words. The girl didn't want her life to be a maze.

She wanted to work out another maze, for someone else.

And for Chesa that had always been an unattainable, ludicrous dream.

Now?

Not so unreachable after all.

**/~/**

"Hanabusa."

"Yes, Chesa-chan? I see you have finally dropped that distasteful honorific! How wise of you to do so~!"

"... I think the situation at hand calls for such measures. Now, will you step out of there so we can speak of _the matter at hand!"_

At the small girl's shrill call, blue eyes merely blinked and a smirk curled those devious lips of said vampire. Placing a languid step forward, Hanabusa shrugged those shoulders of his and kept that smirk in place.

"I don't see what the trouble is…"

Chesa clenched her fists against the wooden table at which she was seated.

"It is unsettling to see you in a coffin."  
"Hm…"

The blonde smiled at her ironic tone.

It was days later that Chesa had welcomed Hanabusa back into her shop. She had brooded for days over this sudden revelation- that vampires existed, lived and breathed and mingled within their society. It took her days to accept the fact that there were things she would always be ignorant to, that she would always be at some disadvantage, and that-

-her Father was not returning to her.

Now there they were, Hanabusa stepping from one of Chesa's creations that leaned against the wall, and Chesa, seated with her legs crossed at a simple table. In her simple shop.

With a not so simple creature.

Boy.

Whatever.

Bringing her hand to mess with her unruly onyx locks, Chesa sighed and scrunched her large grey eyes. She was tired, and quite frankly, more than a little disconcerted. Maybe she could even call herself a bit…

Terrified.

After all, the boy who had taken to sauntering over towards her, seating himself across from the girl with those beautiful blue eyes blinking at her, those thick lashes casting a look of unadulterated innocence-

"Stop doing that!"  
"Hm?"  
"That! You… look so unsuspecting! It's utterly macabre!"

Hanabusa merely laced his fingers and leaned his elbows on the table, inching forward with his eyes glued to the petite girl before him. She was flustered, unnerved, and he could tell that there was fear. Her eyes, resembling glassy yet murky marbles, wavered when they connected with his striking blues.

He studied her with a peculiar spark in his eye. He took in her appearance- her attire, which consisted of a simple grey cardigan, yellow button up, and a mid-thigh skirt. Her socks were pulled up to her shins, her shoes discarded to the side.

She was a simple girl, appearance-wise. She wasn't anything special. She was pretty.  
But her looks hadn't caught his attention before. Her convenience, at first, but then…  
She just became so damn interesting.

"Tou-san was murdered."

"It must have been difficult to examine your own Father's body," murmured Hanabusa, knowing when to stop with the teasing. He felt as if this girl should have had his undivided attention.

So he gave it.

Swallowing thickly, Chesa took a moment to get her words to escape her tightened throat.

"Yeah. It was."

Silence.

There was so much she wanted to say, but she found it hard to form words. She didn't know whether to be tactful or just be blunt as possible-

To hell with it. Her Father had been murdered.  
There was nothing tactful left to say.

"I don't know how you vampires kill- hell, I don't know how regular humans kill. It's a dirty and morbid topic that I hate to care for! I examine bodies, for God's sakes, yet I cannot see a pattern with murder! And now, I hear that vampires exist, and I automatically think of the blood just… gone from victims!

"This doesn't make sense to me! Just last week," Chesa took a breath and struggled with her cracking voice. She failed, causing her slim fingers to dig into the wooden surface on which they lay. Hanabusa, now frowning with a displeased air, waited for the small girl to get out what needed to be said.

For her sake.

"J-Just last week, three bodies came in to me with… bite marks. They were drained of any blood in their system. It was just gone! And now I know… what did it. But what I do not understand, Hanabusa, is the event of Tou-san's death! _Who would kill my Father! Why… would such a thing happen!"_

_Why did Tou-san send me to Cross-san?  
Who, or what, killed Tou-san?_

_"Am I… next?"_

"No."

That one word was spoken with such deliberation and promise that it had Chesa's distressed eyes scrunching even more as she stared down at the table's surface, nails digging into the wood.

It hit her then.

"I've been staying in a house in which a murderer could reach."

Her Father had died in his bed, mutilated.  
And she hadn't even thought of the danger to her.

"He wouldn't have gotten to you."

And this statement, these words spoken with such sincerity, caused her big eyes to finally meet her companion's. Hanabusa was staring out the window to the side, but the look on his face said his whole being was in this conversation.

Chesa was quiet for a moment, then, "You don't know that, Hanabusa."

The blonde's lips slowly tipped, and he gazed at her through the corner of his eye. Upon seeing her deep frown, brows pulled and lips almost trembling, the gorgeous boy turned fully back to her.

"Then there's really only one thing to do."

…

"I was afraid you might say that."

**/~/**

Hanabusa praised himself on his wit. Clever- that would describe his schemes. He didn't dislike manipulating people, and so maybe he had made a small hobby of it…

But it seemed a bit hard to swallow to watch Chesa heed his words with not as much as a verbal lashing in return.

Sure, she was a bit cautious, maybe even wary, but she wasn't resisting much.  
He couldn't tell if that was what he wanted, or what he needed.

Watching her pack her bags was by no means any sort of qualm for the blonde vampire. Those were his intentions all along, after all.  
Get her out of that damn house- shop, morgue- whatever. It would be the death of her.

Literally.

But seeing the normally soft smiled girl look around her now emptied space with such forlorn emptiness…  
Hanabusa came to feel an emotion called guilt.

He was ripping her away from her passion.  
Her creations and her… uncanny extra-curricular.

But she couldn't stay there any longer.  
After all, her Father had been murdered by what seemed to be a level E. The scent matched no other. He couldn't let her stay there. It had been difficult enough to keep a vague watch over her as it was.

He couldn't continue to leave Cross Academy's grounds unreprimanded.

And he certainly couldn't just leave Chesa Rebun unprotected. Her Father had been quite the hunter- she could've been a target.

She could've been next.

Yeah- that was his reasoning. Saving an innocent.  
By no means did Hanabusa Aidou merely want Chesa in a reasonable amount of distance away. In a place that he could call relatively safe and he could keep a generalized eye on her.

Hell.  
He was digging his own grave.

"Hanabusa," her small voice called out. His striking eyes flew to the girl's form, seeing a simple suitcase in her grip. In her other hand, he spotted a small chain- a necklace. His eyes trailed to hers, seeing those clouded orbs staring straight through him.

And at that moment he realized that he hadn't fooled her at all.  
She knew what was happening.

"I'm ready."

He could only nod at her double meaning.  
She held out her hand, reaching for the boy.

And he took it, gripping her hand with a tightness that she didn't mind.  
Security.

_Cross Academy, huh.  
_

"_Thank you, Hanabusa."  
_His fingers only tightened in their hold.

* * *

_So maybe my story is moving slowly, and I update at a sluggish pace.  
Sue me.  
But you can also review. You know._

_**-Mel**  
_


	7. Capítulo Siete

**A/N:** Hello, hello. So, I'm still on a semi-hiatus, seeing as today I merely called in sick instead of going about my normal activites. I won't make any promises, because I'm trying the best I can to keep up. Life is hard. I deal with it. Anyway, love you, all my readers!

**AlexiaWinters  
Animelover1993  
omgpink  
xSayori  
meimei11  
Pandora's Little Box  
green magnolia  
peppermintop  
ColorfulStar  
Ria- The Ninja of Time  
Futakomori Akemi  
Inperfection  
Alice Althea  
YukinaTheSoulReaper  
Mysticbreez  
In The Willows  
Juno Tartini

* * *

**

_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino!_

**These Wooden Ashes.  
**_Hanabusa Aidou/OC_  
**Chapter Seven.**

**

* * *

**

It was cold that day. The small raindrops outside fell with a drizzling effect, and the overcast sky hung above with a calming sort of presence. The sky was not in conflict today; there was no lightning tormenting the vast heavens, nor was there thunder screaming at the Angels.

Just small, barely there tears falling from Heaven.

"Cross Academy… seems more much daunting, now that I truly look at it."

Chesa had stopped right outside the gates of the beautiful school grounds, clouded eyes directed towards the looming towers that belonged to the students as dorms. She couldn't lie to herself- she was intimidated. Sure, she had been to the academy multiple times in her life to see the Chairman, but this was different.

This was… permanent.

Upon hearing Chesa's small voice laced with uncertainty, Hanabusa stopped as he felt her presence fall behind. Turning to meet her eyes, the blonde's teasing words died on his lips.

Chesa looked small. Scared.  
He didn't like it.

_This human…_

"It's just a school, Chesa-chan."

But Chesa's eyes were still on the gates. Just staring, really. Hanabusa didn't know what this girl was doing to him. He felt, dare he say it, concerned. He could see the way her eyes would fade, he saw it. His sharp, turquoise eyes couldn't miss the way the pigmentation would drain each day.

What the hell was it?

As for Chesa, a multitude of emotions were racing through her mind, her heart. Entering these gates, walking through like it was no big deal… she couldn't blow it off like a small occurrence. Because once she stepped through this grand archway, it would change.

Everything would change.

She wouldn't be the same Chesa Rebun, M.E. and coffin constructer of _Rebun & Son_. She would be on her own, an orphan.

Orphan.

It was a numbing, distant title that she now held. And it made her crumble inside.

She took a step back, and then another, he feet crunching fallen leaves beneath her. Her graying eyes were wavering, her breathing becoming heavier.  
She wasn't ready. She couldn't just…

Abandon her Father like that.

_Tou-san…  
__Oka-san…_

Her suitcase fell to her feet with a small _plop_; her heart was racing like Seabiscuit. She was in panic mode, and it seemed ridiculous.  
Hanabusa heard the fast _thumps_ of her heart, saw her eyes growing white, her form starting to shake. The adrenaline starting to take over.

For both of them.

"I-I can't…"

The rest wouldn't leave her throat. The words were just lodged in there, as if they were cemented to the soft tissues that lined her esophagus. It even felt as if the air were condensing so she could barely get in oxygen to sustain her life.

Hanabusa didn't want to watch this panic.  
He went to act, just as she pivoted to run-

"Leave it, Hanabusa."

An authoritative hand fell to the blonde's shoulder, causing the boy to slowly meet peculiar amber irises.  
"Kaname-sama…"

Kaname Kuran held the boy's gaze with a solemn one of his own, expression unreadable as Chesa's form disappeared. And nothing else was spoken.

Hanabusa could only turn back to where Chesa had just been, feeling a sort of dread lining his emotions. She had just been there, in his sight-

-and then she was gone.  
Slipped away.

_Chesa… _

**/~/**

She didn't feel ridiculous for running. She didn't feel stupid or foolish, or anything negative on the matter save for the pit of utter wretchedness in her gut. She may have felt a bit remorseful on the matter, seeing as she had just left Hanabusa there, standing in wait. And he had aided her, all the way. He hadn't even known her for two months, yet he stood there through her Father's death.

Gave her his hand, and pulled her through the muck.  
But she was sinking again, and the beautiful blonde was nowhere in sight, because oh, that's right, she had left him.

_I'm sorry, Hanabusa-san, but I cannot…  
Tou-san and Oka-san are still…_

Her feet just kept at it, kept carrying her through her small town, pounding against the worn cobblestone streets and whirring right on by any open shops.  
She didn't know the time of day, and she didn't notice most of the shop signs blaring those cruel and unwelcoming words, closed or vacant.

The street lamps were scarce, one or two at most lining said road that Chesa had taken to slowing on, huffing strangled sobs, trembling like a drenched puppy.  
Her throat was raw from the cold, and her eyes were about shot.

Her surroundings were blurred, morphed and grotesque in her obscured vision.  
The rain had started up again, and it felt as if Nature itself was trying to tear the girl down.

She needed a light, some help, something.  
Anything.

She only received the sound of a steel trash bin tumbling to the ground in the distance, and nothing scattering.

She was alone.

She was always going to be alone.

_She broke down._

The ideal prey.

_**/~/**_

"Hanabusa," a deep voice rang out beside said blonde, seemingly uncaring, "you've been brooding hours on end now."  
Akatsuki Kain's deep scarlet eyes were glued to Hanabusa's scowling face. The boy was leaning forward as he sat, hands laced and dangling by his knees, expression set.

He merely grunted at the vampire's bored acknowledgment.

Said vampire rolled his eyes, bringing a large hand to his face and sighing, feeling something akin to worry towards the blonde. Lately he had been like this, emotions swinging like a pendulum from one extreme on the spectrum to the other.

It was known that the blue eyed boy was a fairly erratic vampire, eccentric in his own devious was, but rarely was he like this- stone-set frown curving his lips.

"It's about that girl, isn't it," came Akatsuki's calm words, causing Hanabusa's brow to plunge even deeper. A sign that Kain's words had hit home.  
"Kuran-sama said he would take care of it."

Hanabusa's hands tightened in their grasp, followed by turquoise orbs hardening to a glare.

Kain raised a brow, mildly intrigued with the boy's behavior.  
"You don't agree with this."

Kain didn't have to ask; the storm cloud above Hanabusa spoke for itself.  
It made the ruby eyed vampire curious; what kind of human girl would have this effect on Hanabusa? Was she beautiful, alike many vampire women? Or maybe she had offered her blood to the blonde, and he was merely hooked on the sweet taste.

"If it's the girl's blood you're after—"  
"Chesa."

Kain's brows furrowed, "What?"

And here Hanabusa lifted those striking eyes of his, directing their shine straight at the ginger.  
"Her name is Chesa."

And a peculiar thing happened then.  
Hanabusa stood from where he sat, still for second- like he had to contemplate something of importance in his head for just a moment, and directed his stride toward the doors of the Night Class's dorms.

Kain just watched, slowly coming to an understanding.

And after the doors closed behind his cousin, Akatsuki Kain understood a little better then.

**/~/**

The cool tombstone felt nice under her hot head.

Never mind the cold the surrounding her, nor the droplets of near-freezing water falling from the sky. All those things weren't significant to Chesa now.  
She was with her parents, sitting right on top of their grave, forehead and hands pressed against that cold rock with as much pressure as she could exert.

She was talking to them, her voice coming out as scratchy and incoherent, but that didn't matter to her.  
She was speaking to them, but there was no answer from her beloveds.

Her beloved _Oka-san_, who had died when she was only a youngster. Who had left her world when she had been raw with you, naivety, and when she didn't understand a thing about the cruel world just outside her doors.  
Her trusted _Tou-san_, who, just a short while ago, was brutally murdered in his own bed, unable to even resist.  
Who would murder her Father, she didn't have the slightest idea.

Just as she didn't have the slightest clue as to who, or what, was merely yards behind her.  
Watching.

What had waited for the opportune moment, and finally received it.  
And she hadn't a clue.

That was, until she heard the breathing, rapid and untamed.  
Almost like a rabid animal.

It caused the small girl to stiffen, blink her clouded eyes, and slowly turn.  
Cautious.

But she could have never held enough caution for what she had then laid her eyes upon.  
Her scream died in her throat.

Red was in her sights.

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
Review!  
**-Mel**

_So, I've gotten a lot of questions about this. Like, why is it formattd this way? Why haven't we seen the bad guy yet? Who was Chesa's father, and how does he know the Chairman? Is there going to be another love interest? When will Hanabusa and Chesa's relationship develop even further? What's wrong with Chesa's eyes?_

**My answers?**

**1) The formatting: No particular reason. I know, it probably sounds stupid. But I wanted different. I don't care if it's correct or not. I'm truly sorry if you are displeased, and I can tell a number of you lot are peeved, but it's not going to change. I'm very obstinant on this.**

**2) Well, you're lookin' at the plot thickening right now. Don't worry.**

**3) Her Father? Well, why would I give away the answers? Of course I'll tell you about him, sooner or later.**

**4) I can honestly say I'm no good at writing multiple love interests. I rarely read stories where there are multiple pairings with same characters. Call me old fashioned, I guess. Anyway, speak up in a review or something if you have an idea or anything for me.**

**5) It's alread on it's way of develping further, my dear. You'll see.**

**6) I have the exact explanation, with a few little tweaks. It'll come later with the story.**

**As for how long this will be, I'm not anticipating a lot of chapters. Maybe around 15-20. I don't know.**

Anyway, thanks! I love you all.


	8. Capítulo Ocho

_Thank you for reviewing, if you did. If you didn't, that's fine. _

**Though I do feel oddly neglected this time around.**

**

* * *

**

**Animelover1993  
Mysticbreez  
Azura Soul Reaver**

_Much love, you guys._

_

* * *

_

_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino!_

**These Wooden Ashes.  
**_Hanabusa Aidou/OC_  
**Chapter Eight.**

**

* * *

**

_Two weeks later, Rebun & Son  
_

Dust lay on still tools, abandoned, neglected. The coffins stood in their corners or lay on their shelves, forgotten. The morgue downstairs was sterile, untouched. The chimes in the windows were frozen, reflecting the streets just on the other side of the glass.

Upstairs was where the life currently was.

Chesa stood in the doorway with a thick rag in one hand, the strongest cleaner she could find in the other. Her long hair was tied back with a simple hair band; she wore a pair of shorts, long stockings, and a white v-neck t-shirt.

Her cloudy eyes were unmoving, unblinking.

This was it. She had to steel herself. Her stomach had to stop churning already. It had been two weeks. It was time to live again. It was time to move on. It was time… to leave them to rest.

_Tou-san's room is so messy. It's just paint. That's all I see. He was just repainting his room red, starting with his sheets. He was going to get better, and he was going to repaint the whole shop._

_He's just on a vacation, relaxing. He'll be there for a long time, so I have to finish everything here. I have to…_

_I have to go on, for Tou-san. That way, when he comes back, everything will be in order here._

_Yeah. Tou-san will be proud._

So the girl walked right in, the first signs of a smile beginning to curl her pink lips.

_Tou-san's favorite color is red._

_

* * *

_

_Her scream was lodged in her throat as she stared down the barrel of a gun. It was right there, marking a spot right between her eyes. One shot had already gone off; crimson soaked the ground before dust washed away in the rain._

"_Tch. You again."_

_It was that boy from weeks ago. The rude one that accompanied that pretty girl. She couldn't remember if names were stated. Frankly, she could only concentrate on that gun._

_Her blood would paint her parent's tombstone._

_But then something strange happened. The boy lowered the gun, but he still kept those narrowed pretty eyes on Chesa. He was glaring at her. Openly showing his distaste._

"_What the hell are you doing out here? Can't you see it's pouring?"_

_He didn't even mention the red-eyed monster. He didn't even acknowledge its dusty remains soaking away right beside Chesa's bare foot. And she didn't like it._

"_You killed it."_

_He froze for a second and just stared at her. Maybe she was hallucinating. Maybe there wasn't really a boy with a lethal weapon before her; maybe there wasn't a dead vampire scattered at her feet. Maybe she wasn't really there at all._

"_You killed the… vampire."_  
"_How do you know about that!"_  
"…"

_He stepped closer to Chesa's crouched form. He stopped when he was right above her, glaring down with narrowed translucent eyes. That's what Chesa thought- they were translucent._

"_How do you know?"_

"_I know a lot."_

_And then she laughed._

_

* * *

_

"Dear, do you see that? _Rebun & Son_ is closed!"  
"Aa, I see. I wonder what that old man is doing…"  
"He'll lose quite the bit of business, eh?"

"I heard he died."  
"I hear he's just moving locations."  
"His daughter is fairing well."

"Aa. Is that a Cross Academy uniform I see in her hands?"  
"It is! Oh, Chesa-chan is growing up!"

The small gossip of nearby men and woman didn't reach Chesa's ears. Her back was turned to the streets; her eyes were on the keys in her hand. The curtains were drawn to shield wandering eyes from the lifelessness inside _Rebun & Son_.

This was it. Another obstacle for her. All she had to do was put the key in the hole and turn it; it was that simple. Her movements were all mechanical and rigid. The key was right there, so why couldn't she turn it? Why couldn't she lock it away?

_Click!_

She could. And she did.

And there she stood, staring at it. Was she ready to leave? Was she ready to recover? Could she do it? There was no one there now; she had to do it alone.

_Tou-san is with Kaa-san far away right now. I'll see them again. I have to return to normal, so that when I see them again I will be the daughter that they left behind._

_But Kaa-san wasn't here when I got the poisoning…_

And there is no preparation for recovery. There is no readiness for it. You just do it. So as Chesa stood there for a minute more, she decided just that.

* * *

_The rain was falling in sheets. His first thought concerned Chesa. She was out in this. She was out at night by herself in the freezing rain, mentally disoriented._

_His actions from there on were instinct. Hanabusa was on autopilot._

_There was so much that could happen to her; endless possibilities plagued his already restless mind. Hanabusa didn't know what to feel, who to blame, or what to think. He wasn't going to speculate on his emotions, for they were too jumbled to discern without much thought._

_All he knew was that Chesa was in potential harm's way, and he wasn't going to sit by and forget it. There was no way to forget her breathless chuckles and frazzled denial. There was no way to-_

"_I told you to leave her, Hanabusa."_

_Hanabusa froze. Once again, that voice stopped him in a heartbeat. _

_Brilliant blue orbs locked with Kaname Kuran's deep scarlet yet again. But this time, Hanabusa was too on edge to just listen without a simple word._

"_Kaname-sama!"  
"Rebun-san is fine."  
"But-!"_

_Time froze as Kaname's hand connected with Hanabusa's cheek for the umpteenth time. It was a common occurrence, something that was expected at least every week or so._

_And yet, Hanabusa was stunned.  
Because it wasn't Kaname that was standing before him when he blinked those pretty eyes yet again._

_It was the petite Chesa with her beautiful raven locks, obscured grey eyes, and unblemished face. It was her eyes with which his connected, and it was her tiny face that was scrunched in frustration before him._

"_Can't you see this is something I need to handle in solitude! Leave me, Aidou! Can't you see I mean to mourn in peace?_

"… _Can't you see that you cannot help me?"_

_And then Chesa was gone with another flash of lightning. It was Kaname again, with those solemn scarlet eyes._

_And it was Hanabusa who had retreated yet again._

_

* * *

_

She pulled her coat tighter to her, grimacing as a shiver escaped her small shoulders. The suitcase in her hand shook due to the trembles wracking her thin arms. Her face was gaunt, oddly exhausted as she walked by the students.

Chesa was on Cross Academy grounds, walking at a slow pace towards the Chairman's quarters. There were whispers questioning who she was, murmurs about her strange appearance, queries about the strange bags under her graying eyes.

Chesa knew there was some talk about this foreign student moseying their way around school grounds, so it went to say she wasn't unfazed, but she had more prominent worries than simple teenagers gossiping about the new girl.

So Chesa merely let her boots crunch in the fresh snow.

It was mid-afternoon; the sun was peaking behind several dark clouds and causing a glittering effect on the surface of the white frost. A ghost of a smile quirked the corner of Chesa's lips.

Before the teen knew it, she was entering Cross's building. She was walking down his hall, and then she was standing at his door. She took a breath and raised her gloved hand to tap on the door-

-the door opened in her face.

Peculiar amber irises were staring right through her.

"Rebun-san," Kaname said. His manor was calm and secured as always compared to Chesa's small surprise. She felt small.

"Hello, Kuran-san."  
"What a pleasant surprise."  
"I'm sure."

Kaname's lips flitted for a fleeting moment at her dry comment as she stepped into the Chairman's office, closing the door behind her as she kicked snow off her boots.

But just as she stepped in, "Chesa-chan~! You've returned! I see you have your bags. You're here to stay?"

"Y-"  
"This is wonderful! Isn't it, Kuran-san? Just wonderful! Oh you'll love it here, Chesa-chan~. The grounds really are something."

"Cross-san-"  
"And the curricular! Oh, I'm sure you'll excel quite brilliantly here, of course. The Rebun are always a smart bunch-"

Chesa merely waited for the Chairman to finish his rant, patiently crossing her arms and setting down her suitcase with a small _thud_. Her colorless vision scanned the office with an impassive sweep, blinking slowly as Cross's voice became a distant hum in the background.

Cross always liked to talk, ever since Chesa could first remember meeting him. He was an old friend of her Father's, dating back to before her birth and even before her father met her mother. The Chairman frequented their humble abode quite often, but his visits gradually began to lessen and lessen. It eventually came to the point where she was lucky if she were to see him twice a year.

When Chesa was younger, her father would leave the house quite often. Her mother would watch over her, play with her and teach her with the most austere ways. It was when her mother passed from kidney failure that Rebun's escapades seemed to come to an end.

Chesa thought about her family long and hard with her knew eyes, figuratively speaking, of course, within her last few days of solitude. She had a theory that was most likely correct regarding her father's absence for the majority of her younger years, and she knew what her own medical problem was, too. She had known for awhile, whereas her father had been ignorant to the toxins destroying her body.

"-and you've come at the most beautiful time! The snow is just magnificent! I'm sure you'll love it, and won't regret this, Chesa-chan!"

Chesa managed a strained smile.

"Ah, so we'll get everything settled once you are nice and comfortable with the grounds and your new living quarters…"  
"Where…?"  
"Well, with me of course!"  
"Ahh…" Chesa sweat-dropped, chuckling nervously while rubbing the back of her head in a disconcerted manor.

"Rebun-san…"

Kaname's voice came from behind the teen, so she turned slightly, locking her eyes with his for the second time that afternoon. She waited as he examined her, kept his mouth shut as she saw a fleeting suspicion glimmer deep within his eyes, and listened as he finally came up with something small to say.

"Cross Academy will treat you well, Chesa-san."

And as Chesa maintained that contact between them, she felt her stomach drop, just an inch.

She had known Kaname for some time, too. He had been an acquaintance of her father's, and she had seen him multiple times in her father's office at _Rebun & Son._

_Tou-san…  
Just what connection did you have with these vampires?  
With Cross-san?  
Did you anger them, enough to inspire your disappearance from my life? Or was it random?_

_No. I refuse to believe it was an arbitrary act._

"I hope so, Kuran-san."

* * *

It was well into evening, now. Chesa had just finished moving into her new living space, having implored the Chairman to let her live without burdening him or his daughter. He instantly denied that her residency would be an onus, but Chesa wouldn't budge on this matter.

Hence, her room to herself. A spare, Cross called it, but she knew somehow he had produced his lone space for her comfort.

Was it that obvious that she wasn't ready to interact with strangers quite yet?

It was really her own. Her own, by herself. She was in possession of it, without support. Alone

The room suddenly felt suffocating.

That was how she ended up outside, black pea coat wrapped tightly around her midsection. Her pants felt warm, and her boots felt too cozy. The girl stripped her gloves off with a grimace, clenching her clammy hands with a frustrated utterance.

The world was colorless around her.

Her optic nerves were straining more and more each day. It was getting tiresome for the small girl.

Just as Chesa turned the corner to step away from a tall building of the grounds, a shrill screeching sound floated to her ears. Not long after, more followed the first. The teen's brows furrowed in confusion, and she found her feet leading her to the source of the cacophony.

What she stumbled upon was one of the strangest things that which she just could not fathom. A horde of girls, and by horde she thought hundreds, were all bunched in front of some type of gates. They were grand, she'd give them that, but she couldn't see beyond said gates. It confused her.

_What on earth…?_

But just as she imagined the clamor abating, the gates began to creak open.  
And the noise increased tenfold.

The girls all at once starting screaming, _"Idol-senpai~!"_  
Other names were thrown into the mix, but Chesa could only bring her feet to move closer, blinking those afflicted eyes of hers.

"Move it!"

And suddenly she wasn't so close anymore; a particularly rough elbow was thrown in the small girl's direction, and she was shoved to the frosted ground with a hard t_hud._

Chesa flinched upon impact, blinked, and sat there for a couple seconds, attempting to piece together what just happened.

"O-Oh… my…"

The shouting, squealing-

_Swooning…?_

And then she heard it.

"_Maa, maa, ladies! No need for pushing! No. There is~! Your precious Idol-senpai has arrived; there's nothing to fear!"_

Was that-

"Was it I that appeared in your dreams last night?"  
_"Of course, Idol-senpai!"_

But before Chesa could complete her astounded thought, before she could even blink an eye, the sea of girls parted. With a snap of a finger.

And there was a group of students in white walking directly towards Chesa, who still sat there on the ground with a far away look on her face, brows furrowed tightly.

She saw his blonde head first, then those eyes that she had memorized.

"… Hanabusa?"

It didn't even take a second for his ears to twitch, head snap in her direction-

-those beautiful blues that she knew shined brilliantly locked with her lackluster orbs, and she could only stare blankly at the boy.

She watched his lips form her name.  
"Chesa-chan?"

By now she had somehow risen without her conscious knowledge.

And she produced another tight smile.

_Tou-san…_

_You're not on vacation.  
You're not coming back to me._

_A vampire killed you, didn't they?  
A vampire… killed… you._

_Hanabusa is a vampire._

…

_…_

_Can I trust him?_

_

* * *

_**Review!  
Sorry about the wait!**

**_Mel_  
**


	9. Capítulo Nueve

My God, where has my motivation gone?  
I'm sorry for the long wait. I just can't seem to find interest in my two ongoing fics as of now. That and the fact that I simply have no time. I shit you not.  
If I can't seem to get back into this, I'm not sure where these will go. I feel God-awful for saying that.  
Anyway, life's been rough, so that's why this may seem a bit angsty. My apologies.

_You reviewers deserve more than I can give. Much love._

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
_

_

* * *

Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino!_

**These Wooden Ashes.  
**_Hanabusa Aidou/OC_  
**Chapter Nine.**

**

* * *

**

It was snowing again; Chesa could see it through her classroom's long, arched windows. The normally clear glass was glazed with frost and chunks of ice, and the raven-haired youth only continued to watch the small puffs of snow fill the sky.

_Day Nineteen.  
-Advanced Placement Biochemistry.  
-Advanced Placement Anatomy & Physiology.  
-Botany.  
-Thanatology._

She wrote down her studies, her activities, her life. She wrote everything that she did in one day down. Chesa had a small notebook for her days at Cross Academy.  
She was at Day Nineteen.

And it all looked the same.

On Day One she had taken placement exams, for the small girl had no prerequisites to show for. She signed up blindly, numbed and grey.  
Day One was the same day that she had realized that she could not trust her vampire, Hanabusa Aidou. It was when she moved in.

It was when she finally, truly realized that she had nothing.

Eighteen days later, there Chesa sat.  
In her Thanatology cass, with a total of ten other students, staring out at the graying world outside.

Now, Thanatology didn't exactly scream fun, but it was something that which interested Chesa. After all, she had seen death more times than she could count on her fingers and toes.

So why not do something familiar?

Well, it didn't really make the small girl any more popular than the next kid. Actually, she was avoided like the plague when it came to most girls her age. Either her strange attention from the gorgeous _Idol-Senpai_ on Day One putt them off, or that textbook of death in her arms each day did.

It was safe to say that our Chesa Rebun was the quietest in the halls; the one who strolled slowly with her books to her chest, her small hands holding them, gripping them.

Her cloudy eyes not contacting any other.

Chesa had not seen Hanabusa since Day One. She had specifically skirted away from the Night Class's dorms since the beginning. She locked her own room at night, stayed inside, and read.

But on some nights, Chesa would go outside in the cold and sit on this great fountain that the academy had, and she would just sit. She'd stare at her blurry surroundings some nights.

And one night she went into town, to her street, to _Rebun & Son's_ door-

-But she couldn't go inside.

Sometimes when she sat on that big fountain, she'd think.  
_I hate vampires._

And she would feel this loathing, this disgust.  
For herself.

Because Hanabusa hadn't done anything except proffer a hand and an ear, and guess what. He was a vampire.  
But then she'd think of her precious Tou-san and how red his room was.

So Chesa decided to stay away. Stay away from Hanabusa, from Cross-san, and from anyone that would recognize this shell.

Chesa Rebun was changing, and she knew it.  
And she didn't _want_ the strength to stop this change.

She had thought it over, how her father died. How he was murdered by a vampire. She questioned herself, how should she act? What should she do?

She found her answer in her Thanatology class.

"This period is a lecture hall for your upcoming unit exam. Use your time wisely." The instructor's voice rang out steadily and echoed throughout the wide, unused space. The classrooms were all large at Cross Academy, no matter the actual class size.

Pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose, Chesa squinted her eyes with a tired sigh. The words in her textbook were blurring together. At first she thought it was simply because she was tired; she hadn't slept well in days.

But then she realized it wasn't that.  
Her eyes were just failing her.

The small girl swallowed thickly, reaching for her glasses and setting them on her desk. She rubbed her dulling grey orbs with the heels of her palms; a deep frown capsized her lips rather quickly.

She didn't know what to do.

Loneliness…

Loneliness hurt.

But there was something that hurt even more than Chesa's loneliness.  
It was her ignorance.

Her ignorance to her Tou-san's death.  
Why did that vampire specifically target her Tou-san, and not just grab her from downstairs, too?

Her heart squeezed at the thought of never knowing why.  
So Chesa figured out what to do.

**/~/**

It was dusk, and our petite raven-haired girl cursed herself for not noticing sooner. This was the time that the night class started to emerge from their dorms, and usually Chesa would have been out of sight and out of mind.

Save for one mind.

Tonight, though, she had fallen asleep in the library for extra studying in biochem. She hadn't been able to watch the clock.

But maybe she could still avoid them.  
And there was that sickening self-loathing again.

Her brisk footsteps echoed quietly off the stoned pavement, but-

"It's been awhile, Chesa."

-she stopped as that smooth, honey voice graced her ears.

It came from behind her. Grey eyes blinked at the ground beneath her, hesitant to turn, hesitant to make contact with those brilliant blues.

Hesitant to hate herself even more, for hating this vampire, this boy, who had done nothing but help.

"Hanabusa. I suppose it has been a week or so."  
"It's been three."

So Chesa didn't turn. She just stood there with her arm dangling at her side, the other carrying her worn textbook. Her unruly black hair was tied into a loose bun, strands falling in each and every direction.

"You've been avoiding me."

Chesa swallowed something thick-

"And now you won't even look at me."

-And almost choked on her guilt.

Hanabusa was leaning against a tree a few feet away with his arms crossed, eyes glued to the orange sky above.

"Did I do something to upset you?"  
"No, you haven't."

Hanabusa's brows furrowed as he slowly shifted his eyes to the small girl's back, noting her rigid posture right away. She was tense.

"Then will you explain yourself?" His question was more like a slow drawl, a small hint of his aristocratic upbringing. Chesa swallowed with difficulty again, feeling her painful frown deepen almost to tears.

_I want to go home. I want Tou-san to be alive. I don't want to be at this school, surrounded by so many, yet so empty. I don't want to keep this silence. I want to tell you that I hate myself for hating you. _

_Because I really don't hate you._

"Why should I explain myself to you, Aidou?"

_Distance. There's so much distance between us.  
I'm so distant from everyone._

_There's… really only one thing to do._

Chesa only picked up the small gust of wind before a hand fell on her shoulder, whirled her around, and those sapphire jems blazed at her lackluster stones.

Hanabusa's face portrayed his frustration, and she knew she saw a fang poking his bottom lip.  
She had annoyed him.

"Because. I'm not asking. Tell me what's going on!" There was a dangerous undertone to the blonde's voice this time around. It instantly caused Chesa to stiffen and want to lash back, but she refrained from spitting harsh words.

She didn't hate him.  
Chesa didn't hate Hanabusa.

However, she did not like this vice grip on her arms. She didn't like being manhandled by a vampire.

It took a moment for the girl to respond.

"I had mercury poisoning awhile back, you know."  
"What?"  
"Yeah. I... I'm losing my eyesight."

Hanabusa only looked straight into her eyes.  
He couldn't articulate an immediate response.

"My vision's failing me, Aidou."

He could only watch how Chesa placed her hands on his to gently lift them off her arms, note how soft they were despite her labor, and miss the touch when it disappeared.

"There's something I want to do before it's gone."

Chesa's frown was still there, still felt like it was tearing her face down, felt her vision waver. She turned her gaze, moistened her lips, and turned back to the vampire, who was boring a hole in her head with his beautiful eyes.

"I'm going to do it."

Hanabusa had never felt this before- the moment where he could not form the words to say. The right words.

"Nothing will stop me."  
"What are you going to do."

But Chesa never did answer. The ringing of the courtyard bell sealed her lips shut, and her eyes strayed over towards the gates of Cross Academy.

"You'll see."  
"Chesa…" It was a warning.

But she took a step back, and another, and then she turned her back on Hanabusa.  
She left her back wide open to a vampire.

"You better get to class-"  
"You can't hide from me, Chesa. I'll find you."  
"I know you will."

Her footsteps were echoing on the stones.  
And this time there was no interruption as she went her way.

_I'm going to find whoever did this to Tou-san._

The grand fountain of Cross Academy was her destination.  
But she wasn't alone. Sitting on the stone ledge was a certain boy whom she had had in mind ever since her epiphany back in study hall, earlier that morning.

When her footsteps came to an end, she was just before the figure.

Translucent eyes raised with a small glare.  
"Zero Kiryuu-san."

His eyes were forever narrowed at Chesa's existance.  
But he spoke.

"What do _you_ want?"

_And I'm going to kill them._

"I have a proposition for you…"

* * *

So, thanks for reading.  
Please review!

**Post Script: **

For those who read FH... I was thinking about a sequel. Perhaps. If I could think of a solid plot...


	10. Capítulo Diez

Thanks for your reviews:)

* * *

_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino!_

**These Wooden Ashes.  
**_Hanabusa Aidou / OC_**  
Chapter Ten

* * *

**

"You've been spending a lot of time with Chesa-san lately, Zero-kun."

It was a breezy observation that came from Yuuki Cross, who had taken to accompanying her taller friend on their grounds patrol that night. She waited for a response from him, a grunt or snort, anything, but there was only silence. Her peculiar eyes blinked and she turned her gaze on his, but his lie elsewhere.

"Zero…kun?"  
"She asked a favor of me."

His words were just a quiet murmur; they had Yuuki's brows furrowing in concern.

"What was it?"

Their shoes crunched in the snow as she waited yet again for an answer. It didn't seem that he had trouble articulating the words he wanted to say, but deciding whether or not he _should _say.

But this was Yuuki he was talking to.

But…

"_The Chairman… will not approve of my actions, let alone my motives, Kiryuu-san. Please… keep this as confidential as possible."_

"She wanted to learn self-defense, seeing as she's now at a school surrounded by those bloodsuckers, and her Father was killed by one…"

"_Are you asking me to lie on your behalf?" His query was dangerously low.  
Steel grey eyes countered sharply, "I do not expect such a level of camaraderie between us. If it is unavoidable, then say what you must. I'm simply asking for the 'don't ask, don't tell' policy."_

Yuuki nodded slowly, a small frown capsizing her lips.  
"I wish Chesa-san and I had classes together. I would like to talk to her. I'm sad for her; she's probably lonely."

Zero only stared into the dark trees before them.

"_And what if I say no to this favor?"  
"…" Chesa's small and calloused hands balled by her sides, and her iron eyes scrunched in frustration. Zero merely stood before her now, watching with a passive stance as the small girl swallowed thickly._

"_You… are my only…"  
It took a moment for Zero to actually notice, and once he did, he felt this slow dread begin to bloom in his gut.  
Chesa was struggling._

_But when she lifted those iron eyes to his own after a few moments, he didn't see steel resolve. He didn't see iron. He saw clouds._

_He saw ashes._

"_I don't know anything about you, Kiryuu-san. I have no right to ask you this. I have only been aware of your existence for about two months or so, when you and Chairman's daughter came to my shop. My Father was alive then," Chesa's voice was small. Everything was so tiny about her as Zero continued to listen, slowly softening with each word._

"_B-But now he's not, you know?" _

_Were those tears?_

"_Christ's sake, he was murdered and I don't know why! He had some connection with vampires, so much that he ruffled their feathers a little too much and got brutalized by one! HOW CAN I NOT LOOK FOR ANSWERS! Answer me that, Kiryuu-san!"_

_But Zero couldn't answer her. He saw something about her; the way Chesa stood before him with her silky raven locks in tangles, her small face pink from frustration and the cold, the tip of her nose red from the frost, her clouded eyes… so ashen._

_He couldn't say a word as he stood before a ghost.  
This was not the girl who built coffins two months ago._

_This was-_

"_I need answers, or this ignorance will destroy me."_

_And Zero couldn't disagree._

"_We start tomorrow."_

_And that was the end of his conversation with Chesa Rebun. The boy turned his back and ambled off with his hands in his pockets, trying to erase that girl's heartbroken gaze from his mind._

"She is lonely."

Zero's comment caused Yuuki's silence, giving the boy even more time to see Chesa's face from that time.

Her eyes, more specifically.  
How they had shown something he knew all too well.

He had seen a deep sort of hate lodged into those ash orbs.  
A new, fresh hatred, simmering and burning.  
For herself.

**/~/**

Heavy breathing filled the space that which the two occupied, followed by a few dull notions of impact, and finally a harsh _thud_ finished it.

"Your right hook needs work. Your observation skills are lacking- you react slowly from directly in front of a target, but where your sight lacks, your hearing is superior. Again, get up."

Chesa grimaced from her sprawled mess on the dirt; her arms shook from where her hands were buried in the hard soil. It lined her fingernails; her palms were almost bleeding. But she slowly stood, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Zero saw her eyes flicker to the outskirts of their small space in the woods. There were students not too far off, making their way to their next class.

He sensed her trouble, "I said we could do this at night-"

"Let's go again."

**/~/**

"You knew my Father, didn't you, Kiryuu-san?"  
"Briefly."

Chesa sat on a rough patch of dirt, a small twig in one hand, a pocket knife in the other. She was carving something into the wood. What exactly, she did not know, but creating _something_ made it a bit easier to breathe again.

It made her feel a bit more… human.

Zero was leaning against a tree trunk adjacent to the raven-haired beauty, eyes closed and face tilted upwards towards the leaves and snow.

"What was he like?"  
"Tch. You lived with him, not me."

A thick silence followed his words, and Zero had the distinct feeling that he had said something wrong. Opening his translucent orbs to see what damage had been done, he saw that Chesa had stopped with knife and totem. Like she had hesitated, because a second later she picked it back up again.

_In that second, I felt nothing but shame. Because what Kiryuu-san said was true, I had lived with Tou-san. But… I just know… in that brief time that Kiryuu-san had met Tou-san…_

_I just know Kiryuu knew him better than I could ever have._

And when that thought graced Chesa's already-fragile mind, her hand slipped with the knife, and then there was blood.

Zero instantly stiffened, and his next movements were rigid as he covered his mouth and scrunched his eyes in pain. The pain of holding back his monster.

"G-Get out!"

Chesa was still sitting, but her gaze turned over to Zero-

"Kiryuu-san…?"  
"Go!"  
"What are you…?"  
"_I SAID LEAVE!"_

Chesa had only risen to stand when she saw them.  
His eyes only further complimented those sharp fangs which adorned his lips.

"Y-You're-"  
Her world took a violent spin. Grey was morphing to off-white as she stared in horror at the boy before her, and then down at her bleeding finger.

"You want this."  
Numbed.  
"NO!"

But he was already in front of her, and her hand was already in a vice grip. His eyes, glazed, overridden with bloodlust, were transfixed on that warm crimson.

Chesa didn't say anything as he lowered his lips to her finger and his tongue ran over the surprisingly smooth surface, as he eagerly took in that soothing red-

_THUD_

It was still for those next few seconds as everything started to set in.

As Zero could only stay on his position on the ground, and Chesa retracting her leg from where she had managed to kick the boy a few feet away.

"It's disgusting, isn't it."

This came from Chesa.

The vampire boy merely sat, paralyzed, eyes wide and driven with lust, but slowly, ever so slowly returning to normal. Until he had enough to wits to form words.

"That taste-"  
"-is disgusting-"  
"-metallic…"

Chesa stood at the edge of their space, eyes on the perimeter of snow.  
"I had Mercury Poisoning as a kid. I guess it never really left my system."

It took several more minutes for Zero to gather himself to be able to stand, but even then he couldn't form words. He was never a vocal man to begin with, but this was just icing on the cake.

Luckily Chesa spoke before it could get any worse.

"I don't resent that you are a vampire. It was unexpected, that's all. Let's just… continue with the lessons, alright?"  
"You must hate it."  
His bitter tone caused her to flinch, barely, but noticeable.  
"A vampire helping me?"  
Her answer was silence.

She countered it with a low murmur.  
"Just tell me who my Father was, and it'll be okay for me."

Zero hated those words. He didn't want it to be okay with her. He was a fiend; he had taken her blood, and she had done nothing to fight it. She was too acquiescent. She was just the same girl-

"Tell me who my Father was, Kiryuu-san. Do not confuse your self-loathing with my affairs."

And right then, her words were so distant; he was reminded of that first thing that he saw in her. The first thing that made him agree to this whole ordeal.

They were virtually the same person.

"He was one of the best in the Association."  
Her query was quick, "Association?"  
And he waited a few beats for it to settle in.

"Hunter's Association."

* * *

_Review!_


	11. Capítulo Once

_Thank you for reviewing guys! And happy New Year!_

**Mysticbreez  
YukinaTheSoulReaper  
Shadow of a Broken Angel  
********Pulchritudo in omnia  
Princesa de la Luna**

* * *

_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino!_

**These Wooden Ashes.  
**_Hanabusa Aidou / OC_**  
Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"Tou-san was a Hunter. Oka-san passed from kidney failure. Kidney failure is also a symptom of Mercury Poisoning. I had Mercury Poisoning. Oka-san had it. Tou-san was killed by a vampire… Why does this not make sense…?"

It was around midnight and Chesa was sitting on her bed wide awake, staring at her wall. Sleep was not coming for the petite girl tonight, so she did the only thing she could.  
Brood.

"I thought talking out loud would help me straighten it out, but it's really just jumbled it up more…"

She had also thought writing it down, drawing it out with a diagram, or just thinking about it would make the events make more sense, but nothing she did seemed to work. She was still in the dark. She did not know who killed her Father; she only had motive.

And motive wasn't enough anymore.  
She needed to know exactly why. Why and who. Those were her goals.  
Now how to get them?

"Who do I… who do I go to now?"  
The Chairman?

"Not Cross-san. He… he wouldn't…"

But then someone else crossed her mind.  
And suddenly her throat felt dry.

**/~/**

"I've never shot a gun before…"  
"You haven't had reason to."  
"I suppose…"

It felt awkward, holding the weapon like so. The cool metal trigger felt wrong beneath her finger, and the sleek surface of the handgun felt deceptive.  
It almost made her feel safe.

Zero was standing behind her, aiding her alignment and poise. She couldn't deny this proximity-  
"Shoot."

Nevermind. There was nothing to the proximity. Zero was not there for comfort.  
There was no attraction.

When Chesa thought attraction…  
Why did those striking cerulean eyes come to mind?

And then the shot fired, and Chesa winced those cloudy eyes of hers.  
She heard Zero mutter something indiscernible, but she didn't bother with it. Her eyes were transfixed on the paper target in her lane.  
There was no hole. She hadn't even hit it.

"I… missed…"  
"…by a mile."  
"Your sarcasm is not appreciated, Zero."  
"Tch."

**/~/**

It was well into night when Chesa and Zero emerged from the shooting range he frequently used and parted ways. It unsettled the girl, knowing she was out at night with a bunch of vampires around.

"_There's no use hiding, Chesa.  
I'll find you."_

But it wasn't him she feared. It wasn't him that she was concerned about.  
She was worried that he would-

_Click_

Stepping into her room, Chesa closed the door behind her and locked it with a heavy breath.  
"I've got to keep track of time…"

"Worried that you won't be in before dark, Chesa-chan?"

-And froze as soon as she took that first step to pivot.

There, leaning against her windowsill with the moonlight pouring in to cast a surreal glow on his figure, was the one and only Hanabusa Aidou.  
His bright blue eyes gleamed with an unreadable emotion, and he just lounged there casually.  
Like this was a normal occurrence.

"H-Hanabusa-san…"  
"Tsk. Back to that horrific honorific, are we?"  
"W-What are you doing here!"

But there was no answer. No verbal answer, that was. Chesa could only stand there as the blonde took those slow steps forward until he was just before her, those cerulean orbs spinning mischievously.

"I've been away at the Aidou Mansion; I thought I'd pay you a visit upon my return."

At this, Chesa could only blink before swallowing and trying to put up the best dry front she could.  
"And you thought it necessary-"  
"I thought it an absolute necessity to break into your room, Chesa-chan," Hanabusa's voice had a sharp edge to it that Chesa didn't dare counter.

There was something off about him this time around.

"W-What's the meaning of this, Hanabusa."  
"Oh, now you-"  
"C-Cut the act already!"

And here Hanabusa's eyes lost their little glimmer, and something mesmerizing glowed in those sapphire gems.

"To come back… to see you've been with _that beast _Zero Kiryuu, to watch you become comfortable with him-"  
"You've been watching me!"  
"-And the faintest scent of your blood on campus has me wondering… just what has Chesa Rebun been up to…"

But by now, Chesa had long since lost the ability to form words. She could only stare at that beautiful blonde before her, eyes wide and expression of horror.

"Tell me," here Hanabusa had the audacity to brush his smooth cheek against hers, so his mouth was right at her ear.  
Breathing those words, "Has he tasted your blood, Chesa-chan?"  
And just as those words escaped his lips, Chesa couldn't hold back that sharp inhalation that had snaked its way up her throat.

A breathy chuckle was her response, the hot air hitting her ears and causing her face to flush. Hanabusa's proximity… this was dangerous.

"Hanabusa…"  
Why was her voice failing her to merely a small whisper now?

"Ah, Chesa-chan, you're so naïve."  
A forceful _thud_ caused Chesa to flinch- Hanabusa's hand was right beside her head on the door.  
She was cornered, and he was only moving in closer.

"Y-You-"  
But her sharp gasp cut off any coherent thought as Hanabusa's tongue glided over her exposed neck, causing a shudder to wrack the girl's small frame.

"N-N!"  
"When will you learn, Chesa."  
His breath was hot on her skin.  
"I don't like to share."

Something sharp grazed her flesh; Chesa's eyes widened-  
"P-Please don't…"  
Hanabusa merely smirked, toying with her.

"Give me one good reason, Chesa-chan~," his voice was silk. A silken murmur was all it took for Chesa's breaths to become contrived and face to flush hotter.

"Poison…"  
And the golden-haired boy's lips curled deviously one last time.  
"You think that can hurt a Noble such as myself, Chesa-chan~. Hm… how naïve," he ran his tongue over exposed skin yet again, causing a hitch in the small girl's breath.

"I'll show you… how naïve you really are."

And his teeth sunk into that soft flesh so easily, crushing his body to the girl's as to trap her between himself and the door. He pinned her there as he drank that sweet, sweet liquid, relishing the unavoidable response that he received from the raven-haired girl.

Chesa was dazed, breaths coming short with her back against the door. She found her hand buried in those feathery blonde locks of his, her other arm dangling uselessly at her side.

"A-Ah…"  
She could have sworn she felt him smirk against her flesh.

She couldn't quite describe the sensation of being drained of the very force that provided one's life. It would sound sick, twisted, macabre.  
Because it was bliss.

It was hot; the room was scorching. And Hanabusa's hands felt so cool on the back of her neck and her waist. She craved it, she realized- the coolness. The relief.

The room was hazy; since when had Hanabusa's lips been off her neck?  
Since when…

Had he captured hers?

"Hana…"  
She couldn't manage to finish the soft hum, for the blonde crushed his mouth to hers another time, and another; she had no choice but to comply as her oxygen supply was completely cut off.

And when he broke contact, he nudged her neck with his nose so slowly, running his wet tongue against sensitive flesh sensually, languidly, as if he were licking up the extra…

Chesa went limp in his grasp, and Hanabusa had no trouble holding her up.  
Gazing at her unconscious face.  
Feeling a very smug sort of accomplishment.  
Victory.

For Hanabusa knew he would face harsh consequences for this.  
But this…  
This was worth gold.

And that's when the door flew open.

And not only did Zero Kiryuu stand there with those crimson eyes flashing, poised to inflict harm upon Hanabusa, the perpetrator…  
"Hanabusa…" It was a very deep sigh coming from Akatsuki Kain, who stood slightly behind Zero-

-And Kaname Kuran.

**/~/**

"Will she awake soon, Chairman?"  
It was a feminine voice laced with worry that had stirred Chesa's attention.  
"Probably, Yuuki-chan. She just needs time."

And there was the Chairman's low voice. It seemed the two were hovering above her inert build. But as selfish as it sounded, Chesa didn't want to open her eyes and quell that worry of theirs. She wanted to lie there and keep her mind blank and not relive just what had happened last night.

She did not want to feel Hanabusa's feathery lips on her neck, that harsh pain of when his fangs dug into her flesh, that complete feeling of bliss as the pain died out and his cool hands-

"I can't believe Aidou-Senpai did such a thing…!"  
"Kuran-san is taking care of it, Yuuki-chan. He has assured me that this incident will not repeat itself."  
"Kaname-Senpai…"

There was a prolonged silence, and Chesa really thought that they had finally left to give her some peace, but then Yuuki's voice caused her to nearly jolt right out of bed.

"How… is Zero-kun?"

_Kiryuu… san?_

Chesa almost blinked her eyes open to strain to hear the conversation taking place, it seeming so much more important now. Especially with Yuuki's tone of voice as she had spoken of Zero.

A few beats passed before, "The blood… he is with Yagari."

_Yagari…  
_Chesa had heard that name somewhere before…

"Yagari-Sensei? What? Why?"  
"He needed assistance with his control, Yuuki-chan. He is still a… level E."  
"So he's with Yagari-Sensei! That's dangerous, Chairman!"  
"He requested it. For…"

His voice trailed off on that note, and Chesa didn't dare move. She didn't dare draw a breath until she heard footsteps receding, and she didn't dare think until she felt she had a clear enough head.

Hanabusa had bitten her last night. He had… surprised, astonished, astounded her.  
Did she like it? Did she… enjoy it?

Chesa couldn't say.

But thinking of Zero-

"_STAY AWAY!"_

When he had been exposed to what little blood had been shed by that cut, compared to last night…  
She felt this utter wretchedness crash over her with an abrasive impact.

She caused him to go away. Because she had let Hanabusa have his way, she had hurt Zero. He… self control…  
Chesa felt a cruel pounding in her head; her heart seized painfully, and she could feel little tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

She opened her graying orbs to darkness.

"I should have known…"

**/~/**

Four days later and Zero still wasn't around. Chesa noted this as she walked to and fro her classes throughout the days, clutching her books to her chest with a worried frown.

She had caused this.  
She felt despicable.

But despite the solemn boy's absence, Chesa had still practiced her shots. She still went to the range that which Zero had taken her, and she was still intent on finding and finishing her Father's murderer.  
Her self-loathing did not stop her way to becoming a formidable opponent.

However, she still needed to pay a certain individual a visit concerning her matter of how to locate the murderer. She couldn't find the courage to face them, so she locked herself away at night.  
Deadbolted her door.  
Locked her windows.

Avoided Hanabusa at any cost. It seemed he wasn't chasing her down, though. For that, Chesa could only feel an immense amount of relief. She wouldn't know how to face him. She… couldn't face him.

_I… can't…_

Her fingers flew to her throat, where her thick purple scarf rested. No suspicion arose from any individual due to the cold, and for that Chesa was also grateful. Not that anyone would ask her anyways- she was avoided like the plague on a daily basis to begin with.

_Hanabusa…  
I can't… deal with this.  
I did not come to Cross Academy to learn; I did not come to fool around with a vampire, you, Hanabusa._

_I did not come to Cross Academy to ultimately fail.  
This will not continue.  
I cannot let this happen._

Chesa could already feel her heart wrenching at the thought of losing Hanabusa; he had, after all, been there for her Father's death. He had helped her get through the grief-

_No. That's not necessarily true.  
Because… I'm still grieving._

There was a bench not too far off the path she was walking to get to her next class; it was shaded by the trees and out of plain sight, so Chesa made her way over to sit, afraid that she could no longer hold herself up.  
There she placed her head in her hands and shut her lids, closing out the spinning world around her.

Her hands were numb due to the cold. She felt so cold. Chesa hugged her pea coat tighter to herself, ducking her head so her black hair fell forward. And there she sat.

Not taking in her surroundings. Not noticing the figure making its way towards her-

"_Tou-san…"_

_I miss you so much it hurts.  
Why… did it have to be you?_

"_Why couldn't… I have taken your place?"_

-and stopped as those words hit his ears.

…

"You really think that."

Chesa jerked as that cold voice graced her ears, and her eyes all but flew open in surprise as she lifted her head to catch sight of Zero Kiryuu standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets, translucent orbs narrowed. His mouth was a taut line when she didn't speak, but he continued his silence in adamance.

Finally Chesa spoke.  
"My Father was twice the person that I could ever hope to become."  
"…Probably was."

He watched her recoil, turn her head, and bury her hands in her coat before she went to stand. Her books still lay on the bench, so Chesa went to grab them-

"Why is your hand bandaged?"  
He watched her swallow thickly and continue with her books, seeing a grey orb wince in flash.

"Clipped myself as I went to fix the jammed barrel."

Zero's eyes tightened when the words left her lips, hand fisting in his pocket.  
"Idiot… Your shot's hardly worthy to even call a shot. You think you're good enough to be down there alone with lethal weapons? Tch," he was muttering now, "ought to shoot you myself."

"You ought to. Maybe it can serve as retribution."

By now the girl had started down the path yet again, but something in her voice had Zero slightly behind her.  
"Retribution…"  
Contempt.

"Sorry… about…"  
She couldn't even force the words from her throat, though Zero watched her try. Countless times had Chesa thought of what to say when she saw this boy again- an apology, a curt explanation that it wouldn't happen again, and they would both move on.

But now she couldn't even utter a word.

She managed to spit out, "I'm a coward."  
He didn't look her in direction; he looked forward. The boy was silent as Chesa virtually had a meltdown at his side, not feeling it his place to intervene.  
_Maybe a little…_

"What happened wasn't your entire fault. Just don't let it happen again."

His words caused Chesa's gaze to snap sideways, and seeing his eyes still not on hers, she blinked. Was he… comforting her? Was he telling her that it was alright…?

"Y-Yeah, of course."  
She started to veer left towards her dorm-

"You're going to your rooms at two in the afternoon," came Zero's calm statement from behind her. Except it wasn't really a statement; it was a dubious accusation.

Chesa stood there for a moment before turning her head.  
"There's somewhere I need to go."

They locked gazes after that, Zero's eyes narrowed and his mouth tilted in that forever present frown, and Chesa's lackluster orbs sighing.

Finally Zero turned his gaze to the side, "Tch. Put your books away; I'm coming with you."

* * *

_So I think I might like the idea of this becoming a Zero fic...  
Oops._

_I. Like. To. Hear. From. You.  
You.  
Review.  
Right. Now._

_Because you love me :) _


	12. Capítulo Doce

**A/N:** Well, I really have nothing to say this time around. I just write author's notes because the page looks too empty, too white, and too damn intimidating without something filling the space. It makes a writer like me uneasy.

_Thank you guys:_

**AlexiaWinters**  
**madluv**  
**Mercedes Wolfcry**  
**blueicefireNINJA4**  
**Mysticbreez**  
**Hayley Paradox**  
**xSayori**  
**AlmostAVampire**  
**Princesa de la Luna**  
**Chikage Ai**  
**Alice Althea**  
**Juno Tartini**  
**Pulchritudo in omnia**  
**Shadow of a Broken Angel  
****marimbagirl1993**

**PS**: I think this is the longest chapter yet. Just to make up for how long I've waited to update!

* * *

_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino!_

**These Wooden Ashes.  
**_Hanabusa Aidou / OC_**  
Chapter Twelve**

* * *

_13 years ago  
Small town_

_Her mother's __grip was warm and loose, comforting and soft. Her hands had always been soft, ever since Chesa could remember. Her skin was silky, peachy, unblemished. It glowed with emotions constantly; her mother was very expressive._

_The small Chesa Rebun, barely four years of age, smiled widely as she walked down the cobblestone streets with her beautiful mother, fingers laced lovingly. A childish youth shined in her striking indigo eyes, and her open, laughing mouth revealed her two front teeth to be amiss._

"_Ka-chan, Ka-chan, look!"_

_Her stubby finger instantly shot out to a stand not too far off, but her eyes were glued to the assortment of floating colors tied down to the cart. The strange and colorful things were hovering with strings attached to their ends. It looked as if they wanted to be let free, but their endeavors were fruitless._

"_The balloons, baby?"  
Chesa nodded vigorously, her small head bobbing on her shoulders bonelessly._

_And their grins were identical in that second, as mother and daughter made their way to the steel cart. Chesa watched her mother request for one of those so called balloons, watched how she took the string with her gentle, nimble fingers and nodded to the faceless man with thanks._

_Her mother was so kind, so beautiful.  
She wrapped Chesa's small fingers around the string, smiling softly at her daughter. _

"_The string is for you to hold, so the balloon doesn't escape."  
"But Ka-chan…"  
Chesa's brows had furrowed in that childish, frustrated way, causing her mother to sink to her level and blink at her._

"_What is it, baby?"  
"If I hold it- it can't fly away!"  
Chesa's mother frowned as she crouched before her, considering her daughter with a warm glint in her eyes._

"_That is the point, Chesa."  
"But Ka-chan! It wants to be free!"_

_And here Chesa's mother could only smile, and her eyes crinkled with an emotion Chesa couldn't possibly understand at her age. _

"_Alright baby. Let it go."  
Chesa cast a cautious glance to her mother, and upon seeing her encouraging nod, Chesa turned back to the scarlet balloon._

_And her fingers relaxed in their hold._

_Chesa's eyes rose with the balloon, her head tilting back to watch the crimson dot disappear from the rooftop's ledge. She watched it float to the clouds, and disappear behind the particularly lower puffs._

_Until there was no longer color there to be sighted._

"_Ka-chan…"  
Her mother's eyes never left Chesa's form. She watched how her daughter surveyed the balloon in amazement, wonder, then sadness as it had faded away._

"_It hurts to let go, doesn't it, baby?"_

_Chesa's lips had already settled into a familiar pout, but her mother reached for her tiny hands for the umpteenth time that day. Somehow, it felt better than the last hundred times she had done it._

"_But sometimes you have to let go."  
"Ka-chan?"_

_But by now Chesa's mother was staring up, causing the small girl to look up as well, wondering just what her pretty mother could be staring at. Upon only seeing the normal blue and white of the clouds painting the sky, Chesa looked back at her mother, whose eyes were so glazed, holding something Chesa didn't like. It looked like her Ka-chan was sad._

"_Ka-chan?"  
"Sometimes you just have to let go…"_

_And as Chesa added a slight pressure to her mother's palm, it seemed to shake her out of her reverie. Bringing her eyes back to earth was something Chesa felt immensely relieved for. And seeing her mother crinkle her eyes with that familiar smile made Chesa's heart glow._

"_Let's go to the café today."  
Chesa's eyes scrunched as her toothless smile brightened her small face, "Mm!"_

_Their feet were moving again at a slow pace.  
"I love you, Ka-chan!"_

_And Chesa could have sworn her mother had faltered in her next stop, and her response seemed far away, shaky, as her mother turned her head._

"_I love you too, baby."_

_A small whisper, hushed and cloaked with something Chesa didn't like again, one Chesa knew she wasn't supposed to hear but heard anyways._

"_I love you too."_

_**/~/**_

"You've gotten better."

It wasn't a praise. Oh, no. Chesa wouldn't take it as praise.  
It was an acknowledgment.

"I know," was her response.

She didn't just hit the target this time. No, she had taken it a bit farther than that. Chesa had actually managed to shoot it in the heart this time. Sure, it was only a flimsy piece of paper, but it was still a glorious improvement than what she had first hit.

With her bandaged hand did Chesa cock the gun again, narrowing her eyes as she positioned to fire. She no longer needed Kiryuu's help with alignment, nor did she need his criticism like she had in the beginning.

No, she was much better than that now. She made sure of that. She had also made sure to keep her grades steady and consistent, as to not raise suspicion from the Chairman.

_Chesa stood there for a moment before turning her head.  
"There's somewhere I need to go."_

_They locked gazes after that, Zero's eyes narrowed and his mouth tilted in that forever present frown, and Chesa's lackluster orbs sighing._

_Finally Zero turned his gaze to the side, "Tch. Put your books away; I'm coming with you."_

It had been hard, but Chesa had decided against it. She wanted answers, but she'd be damned if she dragged Kiryuu in this as well. She had already asked enough of him; she didn't need the boy to risk his neck as well.

Instead, she had stiffened, something had set into her expression then-  
And Zero had instantly realized that she was shutting herself off.

And they spoke nothing of it since. She had continued with her training, and he had continued to help, but rarely was there a solid conversation between the two.

He had realized what Chesa was after; she wasn't just there for defense. Zero wasn't stupid. He knew she was planning on killing the vampire that did in her Father- never mind how she would find them. He didn't voice his concern, simply because he didn't have any. If she was going to jump into this world, she surely knew what she was getting into.

Sure, he may have felt a bit uneasy about the whole ordeal- how could tiny Chesa Rebun kill the vampire that had brutally murdered Rebun-san?

That wasn't his problem, though. He could see she would not budge. She would not listen to rationality- he was sure she had already overcome her doubts and she simply did not care for others'.

Then why was it that she simply did not go to the Chairman?

"_The Chairman would not approve."_

It had to be more than that.

"-wasted daylight."

Zero blinked, coming to realize that Chesa had been talking, and he had completely ignored her. Turning just a fraction, his pretty eyes landed on her smaller frame a few yards away; she was checking the safety on her pistol before she set it down and scratched her eyes.

"What?"

Chesa rubbed her bleary orbs with the palms of her hands, stirring as the boy's deep voice echoed off the steel walls. She was almost used to the boy's monotone; his questions weren't even questions. Demands, they were.

That, she would never become familiar with.

"I said we spent most of the day in here. We wasted precious daylight."  
"Oh?"  
"We haven't sparred in a few days-"  
"Tomorrow-"  
"-and I thought we both could use it-"  
"-tomorrow."

Chesa scrunched her nose; she hadn't quite become accustomed to Zero's lack of flexibility. It was as if everything he decided- capriciously, might she add- was automatically set in stone.

But she dealt with it, simply because she had requested his help, and she was taught that if someone would give up their time for someone else, to take in it as graciously as possibly.

However, Chesa's patience had began to run very thin as of late, and Zero's constant silence, constant look of disapproval, and constant _arrogance_ had the small girl balling her fists and biting her tongue in attempt to keep in just what she barely could.

Zero watched her mechanical march to the stairs, noting with a light air of amusement that she was frustrated- no, beyond frustrated. She was bordering angry.

It was… amusing, to say the least.

"Speak."

A ghost of a smile flitted at the corner of his lips as he observed her tense shoulders, how she froze as he all but _commanded_ her to speak.

Her large eyes considerably narrowed as Chesa managed to bite back the majority of her spiting words. However, she couldn't help the hiss that had escaped her teeth.

Neither could she help her sharp pivot and her _purposeful_ march that had lead her straight in front of Zero, and she even had the fuel to jab her finger in the center of his chest.

"I get that _I_ was _audacious_ enough to request something of _you, Zero Kiryuu._ I understand that I am simply w_asting_ your _precious_ time. And I fully comprehend that I am a w_eak_ piece of trash in the eyes of most hunters and vampires."

Zero wouldn't say he was shocked; he never was. Zero Kiryuu would not be taken aback by such a tiny, frail, _girl_ who had all but _stumbled _into his life.

"But I swear on my parent's graves, and do not underestimate those words when I speak them, if I have to see just one more eye roll, if I have to hear just one more snide remark, and if I have to simply get my ass handed to me one more time in one of our sparring matches-"

"Chesa."  
"-then by God, I will see to it that-"  
"Chesa."  
"-all of your bones are minced to tiny little-"  
"Chesa."  
"-pieces!"

She would not say she was breathing heavily; she would not retract any of her words! She would stand straight, look him square in the eye, and not back down. She was too angry for this!

"What!"  
"Okay."

…

…

…

"…okay?"

He had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes. After all, he didn't want _'his bones minced to tiny little pieces.'_

"Are deaf now, too?"

"And mute."

"Tch. Don't just stand there stupidly and blink."

But that's what Chesa could do. What she could only do. She simply did not expect a compliant _okay!_ Maybe a scoff, a disdainful sneer, or heck, maybe even a good ole' smack to the cranial cortex, but an _okay!_

"Are… are you retarded, Kiryuu-san…?"

He couldn't hold back the sharp cut of his eyes this time, but it did little, to anything, in fact, to Chesa's blank-eyed, owlish look that she had taken to tossing him.

"No," was his voice harsher than usual?

Because that surely wasn't a smile pulling at her lips.  
And she surely hadn't turned quickly to hide that snort of laughter.  
But the tension had all but melted from her shoulders, and for that, Zero could only smirk.

"I would assume that roll has already been taken by you, Rebun."

He was already stepping past her.

"Oi!"  
He ignored her.  
"I'm going to chuck this glock at you!"

His back was getting farther away, but his words made their way to her ears, and she had to blink a few times. Not that that would help at all, no no, but maybe, perhaps she had heard wrong?

"_Tch. Do want you want with it. It's yours."_

_Mine?_

She stayed down there for some time after Zero's leave, simply staring. It had taken awhile for her mind to wrap around it all, the meaning behind this seemingly uncaring gesture. However, it didn't take a genius to understand what Kiryuu was telling her.

She had passed.  
She was good enough with a gun.  
He had given her one of her very own. One that was capable of handling a vampire.

One that was capable of inflicting harm, upon a vampire.  
It was _hers._

It was clean, sleek, black. No engravings, no markings, no nothing.  
Upon closer inspection- Chesa deliberately took the time to take it apart- she found that it could be fed not only anti-vampire bullets, but normal ones as well.

She was now capable of harming virtually anyone.  
And Zero had given it to her.

_He doesn't even know me. He doesn't know what I'm capable of. Why would he do such a thing? He thinks I'm ready? He doesn't want to train me anymore?_

He had been a sufficient enough teacher. And strangely, this didn't sting as quite as much as she thought it would. She may have been able to act tough these past weeks, but she certainly wasn't.

Deep down, she was still the Chesa Rebun who simply enjoyed building coffins and examining bodies with her Tou-san back in the shop. She was still the girl who longed to feel that aged wood under her fingertips, knowing that it was hers to carve and mold and shape to whatever she desired.

She was still the girl who liked to create.  
She was still Chesa Rebun.

_**/~/**_

"Chairman, I would like to speak with you."

Chesa stood just inside the threshold of Cross's office, arms crossed loosely and overall relaxed. Her large steel eyes were soft but firm, and her face portrayed nothing except the milky surface that her mother had once held.

It only took one look for Cross to tell what was happening.  
And he was silently wondering if Chesa Rebun was just as gifted at strong-arming a potential opponent just as her Father had been.

"Of course, Chesa-chan."

Well, he was just about to find out.  
And from the low, dangerous, and iron glint in her ashen eyes, he could tell that Rebun-san had indeed drilled some of his ways into his precious daughter.

As he watched Chesa take a seat in front of him with a grace he didn't know she possessed, he came to realize that in the past months, Chesa Rebun had become quite the opponent.

"It's quite simple, you see."

And he was just about to see how worthy an opponent she had become.

"I wish for your assistance with a very… sensitive and distasteful matter at hand."

Diplomacy.

"I hear you can tell me much about _dear_ Tou-san, Cross-san."

_Dear_ implied she knew far more than Rebun-san had wanted her to. The way her dull eyes glinted in the dim light of his office assured him that, yes, she was far more aware than he had ever wanted his daughter to be.

"How was Tou-san's occupation? I remember _Ka-chan_ telling me he was out of the village a lot."

The way she referred to her mother… was significant indeed. It made Cross wonder just how far Chesa was willing to go, and just what this meeting had turned into. This wasn't just about her Father anymore.

The way she positioned herself, the way she held herself…

This was more than simply avenging her Father.

"I would like to know… how the life of a superior Hunter… harbored the result of leaving behind an orphaned child."

There it was.  
And it had the exact effect that Chesa had wanted, Cross deduced.

His stomach had dropped, he had visibly stilled with his movements, and her eyes had finally pinned his.  
And behind the victory in her dull orbs, he found a vacant sort of hope that had dimmed the moment he had reacted.

And it didn't take him even a second to remember that even though Chesa had molded herself to be quite the worthy opponent indeed, there was still a child in her that wished her Father had not brought this upon their family.

There was suspicion ready to lash out to bitterness if he left her curiosity unchecked.  
And it had been Rebun-san's goal as not just _her Father_, but a husband as well, to assure that his daughter would never have a reason to resent her parents.

But she was well on her way.

"I did not expect you to work this quickly, Rebun-san."

Chesa only stiffened when Kaname Kuran's voice made its way to her ears, and then she only tilted her head to connect her eyes with his.

She only saw his blurred outline, whereas just moments before the room had been as clear as her vision could get. It caused the hands on her knees to bunch her uniform's material- a movement both Kaname and Cross made sure to note.

"Kuran-san. I trust Hanabusa is well."

For her to go straight for the jab told Kaname her diplomacy could only go so far. And that left him to question if Cross would continue with her inquiries. Diplomacy had been a trait of both her mother and Father, something Cross would not disregard.

Diplomacy from an orphaned seventeen year old girl meant maturity. Kaname wondered just how much maturity Cross would measure before the test was over.

After a long silence where Chesa had restrained her urge to fidget under Kuran's scrutiny, his low voice cut through the air like a butter knife.

"How peculiar… that you were to mention Aidou, before he mentioned you."

There was something dangerous underlying the vampire's tone, but Chesa didn't back down, and it took all of her strength to not call _bullshit!_ out on Kuran.

"I was unaware that you were one for games, Kuran."

She had dropped the honorific. If it weren't for her annoyance, she would have been questioning her sanity. However, fortunately for the tiny girl, she was too irked to call herself out. Of course Hanabusa would have mentioned her; there wasn't a doubt in her mind that he hadn't.

Chesa didn't like to dwell on it, but no matter how much she wanted to resent Hanabusa for what he had done, she did not. She didn't approve, not one bit, but she did not hold a grudge.

It seemed the golden-haired boy had wormed his way into her life, her routine, and was not going to crawl out for some time now. She would have to deal with it.

A tiny part of her mind said that wasn't such a bad thing.

But all Kaname Kuran could do was curl his lips ever so slightly at the girl who sat before him, doing all he could to hide his amusement. It seemed the girl knew Aidou better than he had anticipated.

After all, it was Aidou that had been shrieking her name over and over, acting as if he were so concerned over hurting her. But he hadn't, and he knew that. It didn't hurt, though.

What_ had_ been a steady annoyance was Aidou's fidgeting in the Night Class Dorms when he wasn't allowed out. He had been thoroughly punished, but vampires heal physically quite quickly, and now he was only on a strict probation.

And some part of Kaname told him that no matter how much he tried, he would not keep _Chesa_ away from _Hanabusa_. He could control the Noble all he wanted, but Chesa was free game, and although she was a fragile girl, he did not want to harm her.

So Kaname settle for a low chuckle, and he noted Chesa's cheek twitched in annoyance. Oh yes, her composure was slipping.

What would her next move be?

As he leaned against the windowsill, he observed the girl sitting upright in a chair much too large for her frame. He watched her too-large eyes blink before settling into a neutral gaze.

…he remembered when her eyes had been that shining indigo. When they smiled up at her mother almost every waking minute of her youth, when they blinked and bit fat tears would well up in them, making them emit this brilliant dark cerulean…

This was what it had come to.

"I suppose I should continue with my Father's career as Hunter. As two brilliant eyes of the academy, not to mention ears, I do assume that you are aware that I have been… _following in his footsteps,_ per se."

Cross wasn't watching her as intently, but Kaname did not miss the way her eyes had tightened when she had mentioned her activities as of late. How her tone had been very closing to s_arcasm_ when speaking of her Father's career.

"You two are also both intelligent enough to understand what I intend to do with my recently acquired skillset."  
"What lies in revenge is nothing but ash and desolation."  
"Do you speak from experience, Cross-san?" was her silent quip.

At his lack of response, Chesa crossed her legs and spoke again.

"I wish to have… all cards on the table. Or, at the very least, what you two could both _sacrifice_."

She could not help but her tone be a bit spiteful as her sentence ended. Cross instantly bristled, a deep frown tilting his lips as he considered Chesa's directness.

It seemed she had become bitterer than he had first anticipated.

As for Kaname, he had not moved, not bothered to react. He knew what was festering inside Chesa was not merely petty and bitter ill will, but a sorrow so deep that she had been hiding from it. She was close to stepping over the edge.

And she had not bothered to bring anyone into her life to help her step away from said ledge.

"Do you hold so little value in your life, Rebun-san, that you do not have a sight for connections?"

It startled her to hear this from Kuran, of all people, or vampires, for that matter. She had consciously isolated herself from others, yes, but that was merely because she did not intend to stay at Cross Academy for their same reasons. She hadn't been unwilling to make friends, simply unmotivated.

She was lonely, but her path was not one for friends.

She had no idea Kaname Kuran would be this perceptive. She knew he was a pureblood, far more intelligent and powerful than many a vampire, but this was Chesa's inner self. These were her problems, and he was so simply clawing them straight from her ribcage, digging straight from her heart with so little effort.

"I do not intend to reside at Cross Academy for much longer."

Here Chesa laced her fingers over her knees, bringing her eyes to both men before her. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but the steel reflecting in her eyes and theirs left her no choice.

"As much as I value your opinion, Cross-san, Kaname, I do not need it in my favor. I am not as pompous as to think it would not be immensely helpful, but nothing is holding me here. Cross Academy is not my home, nor shall it ever be. As much as it would aid me to know what you know about my Father, my mother, our lives, and how _easily_ it shattered, _I do not need you._ I will leave here one way or the other- informed or ignorant."

She had strong-armed them indeed. Cross had laced his fingers and they sat there above his mouth, his intelligent eyes contemplating Chesa Rebun before him.

She was definitely a worthy opponent.  
And it seemed Kaname Kuran had agreed.

With a small sigh, Cross leaned back in his chair, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Your Father was a great man, Chesa. I want you to remember that before I tell you anything else."

And even after her diplomatic show, Cross was surprised to hear her small, and he hated to admit it, but strained voice, close to cracking.

"I know, Cross-san."

And her hushed, watery whisper.

_ "I know."_

* * *

_Thank you for reading, and I would love feedback from you._  
_It's much appreciated._

_-Mel _


	13. Capítulo Trece

**A/N: **Hi, guys. I'm here

* * *

_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino!_

**These Wooden Ashes.  
**_Hanabusa Aidou/OC_  
**Chapter Thirteen.**

* * *

"_There are monsters that act like people, and people that act like monsters, Chesa. Your Father was sometimes referred to as the latter."_

Her grip tightened on her umbrella, fingers stiff.

"_As a top hunter in The Association, your Father had many privileges set out for him. He had wealth, power, control, and the means to keep them all."_

Her lips were curled into a deep frown; her lackluster eyes seemed duller than usual.  
It wasn't a surprise.  
Cross had told her just what kind of man her Father had truly been.

"Damn you, Tou-san."

"_Rebun-san, you must stop with these experiments."  
"Purebloods… just think what we could do with their abilities. Have you not thought of the hundreds of medical advancements we would achieve?"  
"…This is not the way," Cross's stern reply._

Her Father had the means to cover any murder he committed.  
Her Father had the necessary tools and strength to overcome a Pureblood.  
Her Father had the motivation to find a cure.

"_Rebun-san was ambitious. Gone was the composed hunter that I had known, replaced with a more brutal man with golden intentions. His wife, your Mother, was deathly ill. I believe you, as well, were afflicted with the same illness," the Chairman's eyes narrowed on Chesa's small, seated form. Waiting._

_Chesa nodded.  
He sighed, as if he didn't quite want to believe it.  
Cross paused for a long time.  
And then he told dear Chesa why._

"_Your Father exposed your Mother to organic mercury compounds purposefully."_

Her gaze never strayed from their tombstone. She had purpose; she had conviction. Chesa had the energy to stand there before their grave and love them.

"_He was unaware that she was pregnant at the time."_

"You poisoned her, Tou-san. You poisoned us without a guaranteed antidote."

"_There were cures for your affliction. It seems, however, that your Father kept you both as an experiment for too long. The… effects were irreversible._

"_He… wanted to turn Purebloods into vaccinations- their blood, universal cures. Noble, yet foolish. The Association shut him down before he could get a Pureblood's cure to you both."_

Chesa pivoted, turning sharply away from her parents.

"_I… shut him down."_

She understood why the Chairman had felt the need to enroll her in Cross Academy; she understood the sense of obligation she had seen in his eyes.

Kaien Cross felt the need to compensate for not only Chesa's dead Mother, but her own failing health. He blamed himself for blocking her Father.

Her boots crunched in the snow as she continued to walk, continued to replay Cross's confession in her head.

_Chesa was quiet, bowing her head in the utmost shame. Her Father, she had idolized him so. How… how could she have never known… just what he had done?_

"_Chesa…"_

_It was Kuran's voice that floated to her ears, his voice that made her lift her stricken, grey eyes. It was the look on his face, the clean, ever so small, tip to his lips that made her realize that there was more to be said. _

_Her stomach knotted.  
There was more._

Her eyes tightened, vision blurring as her feet continued to lead her.

"_Your Father was noble in his intentions. He never managed to capture a Pureblood."_

Opening the oak door to _Rebun & Son_, Chesa trudged through.

"_He did, however, experiment with many lower vampires. Your Father was as audacious as to capture Nobles."_

Chesa blinked, once, twice, before faltering and slamming to her knees.

"_Their blood was not sufficient enough."_

She could not see.

"_It was not long before Nobles turned their attention to your Father."_

There was a sickening feeling in Chesa's stomach. Night had long since fallen upon the small village. Small snowflakes had taken to swirling through the air, tangling themselves in Chesa's long and elegant curls before she had had a chance to step indoors.

"_In hopes of peace, we made your family disappear."_

_And one question that pestered Chesa the moment Kuran had uttered those words._

"_We?"_

_At her small inquiry, their eyes locked.  
He knew.  
Why did he help her Father?_

"_I… supported his research."_

_Kuran Kaname had supported her Father and his unethical doings. It was only when the Nobles began to disappear and strife swiftly came upon the vampire hierarchy that Kuran had to act._

There was a prickling sensation on the back of her neck.  
Her almost useless gaze quickly scanned the shop

"_Chesa…"_

_The small girl swallowed with difficulty, feeling a large lump in her throat.  
Tou-san…_

"_He killed Ka-chan."  
"Oh Chesa."_

…She was not alone.

_Heavy silence fell upon the three. Stunned, Chesa couldn't form the words she thought she should utter. After all she had heard, every indiscretion of Father's, did she feel the need to defend him._

She did not remember rising. She did not remember when she had drawn the gun that Zero had bestowed upon her.

"_Tou-san…"_

There was a blur to her left.

"_Tou-san was…"_

She watched a coffin slide to the floor, flinching.

_It was only a hushed whisper._

One by one, her creations tottered over, the wood splintering harshly.

"_Tou-san was a remarkable man."_

Chesa never had the chance to dodge. A figure flew at her, the speed so remarkable that she barely caught a glance. But once she did, she knew.

They weren't going to stop coming.

Her back hit the floor with a harsh _thud, _a rabid figure clawing at her, scratching and scraping. It was seconds before she could breathe again, before she could find sense enough to know she was bleeding, to know there were teeth right there, claws scathing- the pain, oh god the pain-

_BANG_

One could not describe the flood of relief Chesa felt as the figure went limp on top of her, and as soon as she knew it was over she dropped the gun and rolled the body right off her tiny form. Struggling to maintain some type of composure, the girl stood with shaky legs and gripped the gun for all she was worth.

Seconds later the body shriveled into dust on her shop's floor.

* * *

It was overcast as Chesa trudged her way through the thick snow the next morning, crossing the campus with a soft expression coating her delicate face.

Bringing her big eyes to a sound nearby, Chesa watched a huddle of girls squeal and giggle excitedly. Blinking, she brought her gaze to where she saw them gawking, halting the soft _crunches_ she had been making in the snow when her eyes landed on the most beautiful being she had ever come to meet.

Standing under a shaded archway with his brows pulled and arms crossed was none other than Hanabusa Aidou.

Chesa's heart gave a weak thump.

It had been weeks since Chesa had seen her dear vampire. If anything, his absence caused him to look even more beautiful than ever. His golden hair shined even in the shade, and she just knew his water-blue eyes were as brilliant as ever.

She was hesitant as his head suddenly snapped up, glancing around quite hurriedly, almost as if he were looking for the eyes he knew were on him.

It didn't take him long to find her, no matter the distance between them. Once she caught his eye, she found it difficult to tear her greying orbs off his and simply proffer a weak smile. She forced herself to continue her steps towards her dorm. She had to retrieve her books for today. Maybe she'd attend a few more classes before she searched-

"Hanabusa, a pleasure," her soft voice greeted.

He didn't respond right away, just stared at her as he appeared. She could hear the girls in the background, with their precious _Idol-sama_ and _Idol-senpai_'s. The corner of her mouth twitched.

He was walking in step with her, always so smooth.

"You're not angry."

Looking to the side, Chesa once again locked those beautiful blues and, this time, found it impossible to rip away.

She found she didn't want to.  
Her lips twitched again.

"No, I'm not," she smiled, and it was genuine.

Initially, she had feared the day when she would again lock eyes with Hanabusa. She feared she'd hate him; she feared that she would cower before him.

She did not, however. Instead, she felt that smile continue to curl her heart-shaped lips.

"You're hurt, Chesa-chan."

Chesa blinked, hesitantly bringing her hand to her face. Three white, thin strips adorned her cheek, covering her open gashes from the previous night.

"It's just a scratch."  
"A few deep ones," came his sudden low voice.

This startled the small girl, and she pinched her face in a little frown. It was true. Upon further inspection last night, she had quite the difficulty in stopping the bleeding.

"Who did this?"

They were still walking, side by side, crunching the remnants of snow on the paved paths of Cross Academy. Chesa let her hand fall, balling it slowly. Her frown deepened when Hanabusa again pushed for an answer.

"They're dead, Aidou," she murmured, casting her big eyes elsewhere.

That was it.  
She could tell by his silence- he knew. Hanabusa was aware of what she had been doing with Zero; he knew exactly why she began to see more and more of him.

It was a few minutes before the silence was broken.

"You're avenging your Father."  
It wasn't a question.

At this, Chesa felt an odd warm sensation in her chest. She stopped walking, standing there, staring at the snow, pausing. Hanabusa halted as well, questioning her.

"Chesa?"  
"No."

It was such a firm statement, so blandly stated that it caused the blonde vampire to blink before frowning, pressing her. But before he could utter a word of impatience at the girl's uncharacteristic ambiguity, she spoke.

"It is much more complicated than that. I see that now."  
"What are you even saying? Do you hear yourself? You're not making sense Chesa. Tell me what's going-!"

It was the first time he had been stopped so short.  
Aidou Hanabusa, cutting himself off- so unheard of.

It was her small, delicate hand, that she had placed so softly on his shoulder. Her fingers barely gripped him, but she gave a gentle squeeze. It was then that he looked at her face.

Large doe eyes stared up at him, and her smile, so soft and understanding and… pained. There was something heartbreaking about the way this girl, this simple craftswoman gazed up at him. Her eyes, so colorless, and her frame, so tiny with such striking looks now that he truly thought about it. She was so small.

"They will never stop coming, Hanabusa."

And her hand fell, but her sad smile was still looking up at him.

It was there that he realized that this had been forced upon her from the beginning. It dawned on him- the choices she made had no relevance as to what would happen to her in the future. The vampires would keep coming- why and who, he had no idea. But it was obvious.

He needed to find out.

He knew Chesa had not started this by simply learning to defend herself. She had not initiated anything. Her search for answers and her need to fill that void of ignorance had nothing to do with her attacks.

A horror slowly started to bloom in his heart.  
What if she had not been prepared.  
What if she had not been trained by that repulsive Kiryuu Zero.  
"Hanabusa…"

She would be dead.

"Hanabusa?"

She'd be… gone.

"Aidou!"

With a sharp turn, the beautiful blonde grasped Chesa's small shoulders, gripping them with a force that caused the girl's eyes to widen. Cerulean orbs held her gaze with the most primal sense either of them knew:

Fear.

It was here that Hanabusa drew her close and held her unsuspecting frame tightly to his chest.  
Chesa…  
What had she done to him?

"H-Hana…busa…"

The girl's eyes softened, melting before slowly bringing her arms to scoop him in a similar embrace, letting her face crumple for just a few moments, thankful that they were in a secluded part of campus.

"Tell me who they are, Chesa-chan," he murmured.

Her hands tightened on his back.

"I will end this."

Because nothing would take this girl from him. This beautiful, talented, modest girl.  
He was Aidou Hanabusa.  
No one had the right to steal what was his.

And as he held onto this extraordinary girl, his eyes narrowed dangerously; a steely glint reflected in those brilliant cerulean orbs.  
It was time.

"Tell me everything."


	14. Capítulo Catorce

**A/N: **I apologize for the disappearance yet again.  
I am on a new account.

* * *

_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino!_

**These Wooden Ashes.  
**_Hanabusa Aidou / OC_**  
Chapter Fourteen.**

* * *

She lightly gripped the bulky handgun, graying eyes condemning the weapon of sorts. Chesa Rebun sat alone in her dorm, and as the moon shined brightly through the single window of her room, a thin eyebrow arched.

_Hanabusa seems to think I do not have much need for this anymore._

Weeks. Weeks had passed yet again, and Chesa found herself not nearly competent for such a task as hunting and slaying vampires.  
_Am I_…_ really this weak?_

_No._

She had been attacked yet again, though, this time, the one and only Hanabusa Aidou had been right there. It was Hanabusa who had so malevolently froze the weak Level E. Hanabusa who had used his special power to dispose of such _trash._

Hanabusa, who had saved her life yet again.

_It's getting quite old, this nonsense._

Chesa Rebun had found during these weeks, her father had not been on her mind. Instead, the girl simply yearned to create, feeling a certain ache in her heart when her mind had strayed to her impeccable craft.

_I think it is time… to do something._

**/~/**

Weeks. It had been weeks since dear Chesa had confessed to the blonde vampire. Weeks, since he had seen Chesa take any action. Weeks of anxiety and adrenaline, and Hanabusa Aidou was tired of waiting.

"Maa, Chesa-chan, don't we know who murdered him yet? Why must we wait?"

It was mid-day, yet the handsome blonde had found himself in the small girl's company anyways. Occupying a small, shaded classroom on the far side of campus, Chesa Rebun merely blinked at the impatient grumble. She hesitated not in her work, never taking an eye off her precious carving.

Expression morphing into an even crosser look, Hanabusa's brow twitched at the lack of response from his dear _friend._

_"_Chesa-chaaaaan~!"

Only the corner of her mouth twitched as Hanabusa's quite sudden exclamation and proximity. He had taken to resting his chin on the petite girl's bony shoulder, bored blue orbs watching her hands move quite meticulously.

"Practice makes perfect, Hanabusa-san."  
"But you're out of this practice, Chesaaaa~!"

Sighing, the small girl stopped in her work. She carefully placed her wooden totem on the table before her, and as fast as lightning did she whirl on the beautiful blonde.

The small yet dangerously sharp knife that her small hand gripped was now against air, where Hanabusa's throat had been seconds ago.

"Ah, Chesa-chan, that's dangerous, you know…"

A small smile curled her pink lips as his mischievous voice grazed her ears.

"I am merely proving a fine point, Hanabusa-san," her soft voice caused the blonde vampire to furrow his brows. He leaned against the far wall of the classroom now, eyes intently studying Chesa's small frame. She had taken to placing the knife firmly on the table, and now held her small wooden creation in her tiny hands.

"Tou-san would not be happy with my path."  
"Nani?"

Here Chesa's grey eyes gently closed, and she lifted her head to the ceiling, almost as if she were directing her words elsewhere.

"I will find who did this, and I will see to it that their end is near…"

Here her eyes continued to stay closed, but he could see a genuine smile curve her seemingly stony lips.  
When was the last time that he had seen her smile so?

"But i will keep my humanity."

And here, at this statement stated so calmly, almost peacefully to Hanabusa, Chesa picked up her work, eyes glossing over. She was lost yet again, as she had been countless times back in her and her father's shop.

_Her Father…_

And suddenly, Hanabusa understood this girl's meaningless task of carving, of creating, and of molding these nothings into somethings. Hanabusa Aidou saw that this girl was grasping onto the last part that she had of her father- the last, contented connection that she had had with the old man.

"What are you making, Chesa-chan?"

A quirk to fine, heart-shaped lips.

"The Rebun & Son seal."

* * *

The Chairman's office was occupied by a heavy, almost thick silence. The Chairman himself had taken to standing at his window, facing the outdoors and away from his guest.

"Thank you for coming, Yagari."

This Yagari man merely nodded at the man's back, bringing a hand to the back of his head.

"I owed that old man a few favors. I didn't real have a choice…"

It was true; Rebun had saved his ass on multiple occasions. Some of which that Yagari was not too proud of, yet Rebun was there, seemingly always lending a helping hand and a genuine smile.

That was back way when, when his wife…

Shaking his head of his menial musings, Yagari lifted his eyes to see the Chairman's uncharacteristically serious ones gazing at him.

"The little Rebun is intent on finding those responsible?"

A heavy sigh escaped him, "Yes, unfortunately so."

Furrowing his brows, Yagari took a seat and pondered. He had not seen the Rebun girl in years; she had been a small, dainty thing, and had reminded him of a delicate flower. Her wide, indigo eyes, her head, which had seemed just a tad too big for her frame, and her small, childish hands.

The girl was a baby.

"Rebun had a lot of enemies."  
"Aa."

The Chairman took his seat at his oak desk, letting another sigh escape him. Placing his hands on his desk and folding them together, he let his glasses slide to the bridge of his nose.

"One of the night class, Hanabusa Aidou, is currently keeping her safe. However, I fear she will depart quite soon. She will search until she exhausts the idea, and once that happens…"

The Chairman trailed off in his heavy words, but Yagari knew how to finish it.

"She will be hunted."  
"Yes. Whoever this is, they will not cease. It seems this enemy hated Rebun very much so."

Pausing, Yagari Toga closed his one able eye, imagining a world where Rebun had not set off an explosion of hatred amongst many nobles and Hunters.

"What would you have me do, Kaien?"

Silence.

"Teach her, Toga-san."

Yagari once again held the Chariman's gaze with his one good eye, narrowing it slightly. A small frown curved his lips, and he placed an elbow on the oak desk before the two.

"Then she shall find the monstrosity herself."

These weighted words, which rattled even Yagari himself, were not heard but merely two pair of ears. A third had been just about ready to knock on the Chairman's closed quarters, until it had frozen mere inches from the thick oak.

Zero Kiryuu tightened his fisted hand, a hard set to his lips, and an even more threatening glare now piercing his lavender eyes.

_Chesa…_


End file.
